


No One Has to Know

by I_D_E_K



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Badass Keith, Bisexual Lance, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith, Bottom Lance, Creampie, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting, Finally, Flirty Lance, Fluff, From Sex to Love, Frottage, Fucked Out Keith, Gay Keith, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Kinky, Lance makes train noises, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Pray for Keith's ass, RAZZLE DAZZLE, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sleepy Lance, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Switch Keith, Torture, awkward boys, klance, lance is thirsty, lip biting, sleepy keith, switch Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_D_E_K/pseuds/I_D_E_K
Summary: After a scolding from Shiro and a particularly heated argument, Keith and Lance end up taking their frustrations out on each other. Despite agreeing with Shiro that any type of physical relationship whilst fighting in an intergalactic war is not advised, Lance and Keith agree to keep this one to themselves.“No strings, no feelings, just good sex and an even better nights sleep,”But when does that ever work out?**title may be changed. If you have any suggestions let me know.**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a full-on Klance story so I hope you all enjoy it! :) 
> 
> ***Also, I'd like to note that THIS **WILL NOT BE** Shklance, Shance, Sheith in any way, shape or form, this is purely Klance but I don't judge if you ship any of them***

“Lance, on your left!” Keith yelled as Lance dodged a blast from the drone they were fighting on the training deck and narrowly ducking out of the way of Keith’s blade as it split the flying ball in two.

“I can see it, moron! Duck!” Lance aimed his blaster at Keith, whose face was a picture of shock as Lance’s finger began to press down on the trigger, ducked down and Lance shot a hole clean through yet another drone, causing it to clatter to the floor loudly.

“You shot at me!” Keith yelled as he stood straight once again.

“I shot behind you, idiot!”

“If I hadn’t ducked your shot would’ve-!”

“End training sequence!” A third voice entered the equation, booming and authoritative. “The both of you are driving me crazy!” Shiro walked closer to them, dressed in his normal clothes, arms crossed over his chest. “Keith, you need to watch where you’re swinging your blade, you almost hit Lance more times than I can count.” Lance gave Keith a smug look. Oh, what Keith would give to wipe that look off of his stupid face. 

“Lance,” Shiro started, turning to the other teen and giving Keith his chance to replicate the blue paladin’s facial expression. “Your shots, whilst on target, were far too close to grazing your team member. In a real battle, there’s no telling how much damage you could do to him if he were to dodge an attack from an enemy.”

“Sorry, Shiro.” Lance muttered.

“The two of you need to work out your differences too. The arguing doesn’t help either of you during battle and it doesn’t help your fellow paladins either. It’s a distraction. Until you can get along I’ll keep having the both of you participate in extra training sessions whenever and wherever possible. Understood?”

“Yes, Shiro.” They both spoke, only slightly out of time with one another.

“You’re dismissed for today. Go clean up and get some food. You’ve both worked hard.” Shiro nodded to them before leaving the training room and the two of them behind.

“I can’t believe you almost shot me.” Keith grumbled angrily as he removed his armour in sharp, harsh movements.

“Yeah, well that’s what you get for almost slicing my ear off. Twice!” Lance snapped back with just as much anger, working his way out of his own armour.

“God forbid anyone does that. Only he knows how much more you need to listen and how much less you need to talk! Next time, I’ll aim for a drone a little closer to your mouth!”

“Fuck you, Kogane.” Lance glared hard at his teammate, fists curled at his sides in anger.

“In your dreams, McClain.” The two came together like stags in a rut, a flurry of poorly aimed punches and fistfuls of hair. They ended up on the ground in a tangle of limbs and half removed armour plates, Lance pinning Keith before the red paladin turned the tables on him.

Lance’s head hit the floor with a thud that he would later blame for his next decision. Keith’s face was oh so close, cheeks red from exertion and mouth slightly parted to let short huffs of air in and out. Keith’s mouth being partially open made the kiss slightly awkward and for the first few seconds, neither did anything. Lance was certainly regretting his decision and yet the thought of Keith pulling away and wiping his mouth in disgust made Lance only press his lips harder against the other teen.

Lance most certainly didn’t expect Keith’s lips to begin moving against his own, nor did he expect the other to release a quiet groan and pin his wrists to the floor below him in his moment of weakness. Lance’s eyes fluttered closed as he too reciprocated the kiss. It wasn’t sweet in any way. There was a lot of teeth clashing, lip biting and the moment one of the two introduced tongues to the equation, that too became a battle for dominance. 

Lance somehow managed to wrestle one arm free of Keith’s hold and gripped a fistful of his hair, tugging backwards to get the red paladin to sit up, straddling Lance’s thighs. In the moments that their kiss was broken, their eyes roamed the other’s face in such close quarters, looking for any sign of regret but neither saw anything but pure, unadulterated lust reflected back at them.

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck, kissing him once again as the younger male grabbed a hold of one of the remaining pieces of armour on his companion. He roughly pulled until the pieces dislodged themselves and threw them aside. Keith, stood, breaking the kiss so suddenly that Lance was left slightly shocked, before the former pulled them both to their feet, stripping Lance of what was left of his armour.

Once the two were left only in their skin-tight bodysuits, they came together once again in a heated kiss. Lance pushed Keith back against one of the armour containers, trapping him against the cylindrical pillar with a hand either side of him and pressed against the glass.

“Top or bottom?” Keith asked slightly breathlessly as he pulled away from Lance’s lips to kiss down his neck whilst he searched for the zipper on the taller male’s suit.

“Either.” Keith was slightly relieved to know that his companion was just as breathless as he was.

“Good. You’re gonna fuck my ass, Lance.” The blue paladin was taken aback momentarily by the bluntness of Keith’s words until he reminded himself of the other male’s nature.

“We should go back to my room. I have stuff there.” Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance, a smirk settling into his features. “What? Gonna make fun of me like you don’t jerk off whenever you get the chance to do it too?” Lance immediately defended against his rival.

“Oh, I never said that.” Keith stepped forward, forcing Lance to step back. Lance just grabbed the dark-haired male’s wrist and dragged him out of the armour room and down the hall to the elevator. As soon as the doors shut, the two were on each other once more, groping through the thin layer of clothing that left little to nothing to the imagination. Whether it was because he hadn’t felt contact like it for a while, or whether it was because Keith was insanely hot -though you wouldn’t get him to admit that out loud- Lance was rock hard and practically leaking precome by the time they got to his room. 

Keith wasn’t in a state so dissimilar either. He could hardly wait for Lance to lock the door, rifling through his drawers in search of the ‘stuff’ Lance claimed to have. Lance opened a compartment above the bed, pulling out a jar of some kind of clear gel although upon closer inspection it was tinged blue. 

Keith wasted no more time in stripping Lance of his suit, tugging it down his arms with the gentleness of an angry bull. Once free of his clothing, Lance stripped Keith of his, taking a second to ogle the red paladin in all his naked glory. He was all muscle, smooth and tight. He looked bulkier out of his clothes than he did in them, Lance decided. He was the complete opposite of Lance, who was almost lanky, muscular but with more sharp angles.

“You gonna stand there and stare at me all day or are you gonna start prepping me?” In response, Lance wrapped a hand around the base of Keith’s member, bringing it up and over the head before coming back down again. He repeated this a few times before bringing his lips down on to Keith’s as the two lowered awkwardly on to the mattress.

“Turn around. On your knees, ass up.” Keith followed Lance’s instruction, turning away from him and pressing his chest against the thin blankets. Keith heard the release of the lid on the jar mere seconds before the cold gel made contact with his puckered hole.

“You’re such a jerk!” He snapped back at Lance. “You could’ve warmed it first.”

“Oops. Guess I forgot.” Lance sassed, softly massaging the ring of muscle before he eased a finger in. Keith released a sigh of pleasure, fingers spreading out against the bed. After a few seconds a second long, slim finger was introduced, causing slight discomfort to Keith. The discomfort soon gave way to pleasure when those fingers brushed against something that made his stomach feel like it was doing somersaults and his throat release an involuntary noise that was most definitely not a moan.

“I think I found your sweet spot.” Lance grinned.

“Shut up and get it over with already. How much prep do I really need? You’re a beanpole.” Lance crooked his fingers against that spot once again, causing Keith to release yet another involuntary moan.

“Wanna take a look and ask that question again?” He spoke so sure and confidently that Keith had no other choice than to look back and poke fun at him. Though, any insults he had died on his lips when he saw the tan length, hard and weeping against the blue paladin’s stomach. It was long and thick, curved deliciously in a way that would have slotted directly into Keith’s throat if the two were in a number of different positions. Better yet, the tip of his member was sure to brush against Keith’s prostate with every thrust.

“How?” The only thing Keith could say whilst he looked between Lance’s smug face and the reason for it.

“I dunno, genes I guess.” He shrugged. “Still want me to ‘shut up and get it over with’?”

“Yeah. I want that thing inside me; fast.”

“Well, who am I to decline such politeness.” Lance snarked, earning a swift kick to the thigh before he began moving his fingers again, scissoring them in and out of the red paladin to stretch his hole.

“Just put it in, I can take it.” Keith panted, impatient and impulsive as ever.

“But it’s gonna hurt.” Lance’s brows pulled together in confusion. “The point of this is to feel good, not-”

“I don’t care!” Keith turned around, hastily pushing Lance on to his back, scooping out a generous amount of lubricant. He smoothed it over Lance’s member with a few strokes before wiping the remainder between his cheeks and steadying his weight on Lance’s chest with one hand and the male’s cock with the other. Keith lowered slowly, gritting his teeth against the slight burn of being stretched and filled after so long.

“Shit, you’re tight.” Lance gripped Keith’s thighs, watching himself disappear inside the red paladin.

“So fucking big.” Keith let out a shuddering breath as the tip of Lance’s cock rubbed against Keith’s prostate. He raised his hips slightly before lowering again, with more momentum. He repeated this a few times until he settled against Lance’s hips, fingertips digging into the younger male’s chest as he got used to the feeling of being so full.

“Tell me when I can move.” Lance’s breath was equally as shaky as Keith’s as the blue paladin watched the older teens face contort with a mixture of pleasure and pain. He said no words, only began lifting himself up and down over Lance’s member, slowly at first. It didn’t take long for them to build up speed, however, both teens horny and desperate for any kind of release. 

Soon enough, Lance was gripping Keith’s hips, knees bent, feet planted on the bed as he hammered up in to the paler of the two, determination and pleasure mixing in to one expression on his face. His neck ached from the angle it was bent at but he couldn’t take his eyes off of where they were connected, how Keith’s cock bounced with every thrust and the older teen wasn’t even trying to hold back his moans any longer. 

Lance would later tease him about the sounds, or maybe he wouldn’t because the sheer knowledge that he, Lance McClain, brought those noises out of Keith Kogane made him almost bust a nut then and there. He slowed when the burning of muscle fatigue in his hips forced him to do so but Keith kept the pace to the best of his ability, hands curved over Lance’s knees as he lifted himself up and down over the younger male’s cock.

“Fuck, I’m close.” Keith panted hard as he leaned forward, placing his hands on the wall in front of him. “Show me what you’ve got, Sharpshooter.” He smirked down at Lance. The younger of the two began thrusting up into Keith once again, the only sounds in the room being ragged breath, grunts and moans and the lewd sounds of skin slapping and lube squelching. 

With a slight change in angle, Keith was falling forward, his grip on the wall faltering as his face hovered over Lance’s. The blue paladin stared at the blush on Keith’s cheek, not so dissimilar to the one that covered his cheeks when they were arguing or training, yet somehow at that moment he looked like a completely different person, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, mouth hanging open involuntarily and eyes squeezed shut tightly as he chased his impending climax. Lance lurched forward, bringing their lips together once again, swallowing his moans as Keith tightened impossibly around him, coming in long, thick streaks over Lance’s stomach. 

Lance was still pounding away when Keith came down from his orgasm. He broke the kiss and stared down at his companion, beads of sweat dancing their way down his all too soft skin, eyes shut tightly in concentration as huffs of breath and groans escaped past parted lips, still wet from their kiss.

“Tell me I’m good.” He heaved out between harsh pants. Keith lowered his lips to the blue paladin’s ear and began speaking in the lowest tone he could muster.

“You fuck my ass so good Lance. Hitting my prostate with just about every thrust. Your big, hard cock fills me so much. I can feel you so deep. So much deeper than any other guy.”

“Fuck! Fucking you so deep.” Lance groaned, face turning red from exertion.

“You gonna come for me, Lance?”

“Yes-fuck! I’m so close.”

“Don’t come inside me.” Keith ordered a clear warning against Lance’s skin. “You hear me? Be a good boy and-” Lance was a goner. The two words had always been his weakness when it came to his lovers. He couldn’t help but press into Keith as far as he possibly could, grinding against the older male, who was glaring down at him murderously, as he came harder than he ever had in his life.

“Fuck.” He panted, falling bonelessly against the mattress as Keith stood.

“Dammit, Lance! What did I say?!” He snapped, grabbing for Lance’s blankets to catch the steady flow of come that was emptying from him.

“Before or after you called me a good boy?” Lance grinned, only to receive a balled-up suit to the face. “I’m too satisfied to care right now.” Keith removed the thing from Lance’s face, lest he suffocate and Keith get the blame.

“You are the worst of the worst, Lance McClain! You had better be clean or I swear to-”

“That’s enough you two, we can hear you arguing from the break roo-” the two were quick to cover themselves as Shiro, who had the authority to override the locks on any of their doors, took it upon himself to enter the room. Both Keith and Lance scrambled to cover themselves, Keith settling on the suit he had just removed from Lance’s face and Lance opting for the sheets Keith had used to clean up his mess. 

“Make yourselves decent. The two of you will meet me in the training room in ten minutes.” Shiro said before closing the door, leaving Lance and Keith to argue over who was at fault as they cleaned up as best they could before going down to face their doom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two and some more smut for you guys! I promise we'll get to the plot soon haha! 
> 
> Enjoy xx

Shiro had heard the two arguing over what had happened during training when they were in the armour room but to be honest, the black paladin was fed up with listening to the two bickering. He had chosen to ignore them and instead made his way to the break room for some down time and maybe getting to know his shipmates better. 

He was certain Pidge had probably come up with something to aid their fight against Zarkon and Hunk’s latest goo creation was sure to be up for offers. It was only after Pidge had finished explaining the long process behind her new gadget that he noticed the red and blue paladins were still missing. 

Hunk was returning with dessert and through the open door, Shiro could hear the two fighting, further away than the armour room he had left them in. Although, this sounded more physical. Violent, almost.

“You think they’re fighting like… physically?” Hunk asked as he set another steaming goo pile down.

“I’d better go and check.” I sighed, standing from the couches. “I’ll be back to try some of that goo.” He smiled politely before walking to the source of the fighting – the armour room. He found pieces scattered but no paladins. After cleaning up their mess, he made his way to the training deck. 

It’s likely that if they were going to settle a fight physically they would do it there. When his search turned up empty he checked the kitchen, the dining hall and the break room to see if he could find them, only to hear yelling the moment after he asked if the two had been to get food and take a break. He followed the sound of the yelling, to Lance’s bedroom. 

If Keith had followed him back to his room, the blue paladin must’ve said something truly enraging to the older of the two. Keith was smart but only so patient. By the time he reached the door, Shiro was sure he would find the two with fists up and fierce glares aimed at one another. 

The door was locked although Shiro didn’t think anything of it as he overrode the lock protocol and opened the door.

“That’s enough you two, we can hear you arguing from the break roo-” His sentence cut off as soon as he saw the scene in front of him. Keith was stood beside Lance and he had yanked a bodysuit off of the bed – maybe Lance’s face? – to cover his private parts with. Lance was slower, grabbing a balled-up blanket to place over his crotch and if the nakedness wasn’t enough evidence of their activities, the white-ish substance streaked across Lance’s chest and the blush that covered both of them upon his entry surely was.

“Make yourselves decent. The two of you will meet me in the training room in ten minutes.” Shiro shut the door once again and pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked to the training deck. He could feel a migraine coming on and would most certainly need to lie down in a dark room when he was done with the two teens. It took them roughly seven minutes to show their faces and yes, Shiro was counting, because he was not looking forward to the talk he clearly had to have with the two of them.

“Shiro, before you say anything, it was a one-time deal, okay? One and done. Hit it and quit it. Sexit and exit. Wham, bam, thank you, ma’am. Or in this case sir… although it doesn’t have as nice a ring to it as-”

“Lance!” Keith snapped, interrupting the nervous paladin’s babbling.

“Sorry. Look, it’s just that, uh, I hit my head you see and that m-made me a little loopy and it wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t – well, you know, hit my head.”

“What Lance is trying to say is that it was a heat of the moment. It doesn’t mean anything to either of us and it won’t happen again.” Keith spoke, cool and calm as ever.

“Then I don’t have to talk to you both about the dangers of unprotected sex, especially when it’s in space?”

“No!” They exclaimed in unison.

“No, no need for that Shiro, we’ve learned our lesson. Really. Please don’t give us ‘the talk’.” Lance practically begged.

“Okay. Well, I’m gonna trust that you’ll both think more clearly in the future. We don’t need any distractions, especially not the type of distractions relationships cause. I get it, you’re in close quarters with people of similar ages to yourself and you’re teenagers with hormones but-”

“We got it, Shiro. Won’t happen again.” Keith cut in.

“Alright. I’m trusting the two of you. Get some food and some rest, okay?”

“Yeah. Bye.” Lance was the first to high tail it out of the room, followed closely by Keith, the two heading in opposite directions to one another. Shiro sighed, plastering a pleasant smile on to his face before returning to the break room for some of the goo he had promised to try.

…

After the incident, the three paladins refused to talk about any of it. Hunk, Pidge, Allura and Coran stayed blissfully unaware and they all chalked the lack of arguments between Keith and Lance up to the extra training Shiro had been giving them. Shiro kept up the training, the only difference being that he kept an almost continuous watchful eye on the two. It was three weeks before the man let up and both Lance and Keith felt they could relax a bit – that Shiro’s eyes weren’t following their every move and looking for some kind, any kind of intimacy between them. 

It seemed that Shiro truly believed that their coupling was a one-time thing, which was great, because so did they. Sure, Lance couldn’t help but think about the way Keith had looked straddling him, wild-eyed and messy haired and Keith’s mind wandered every now and then to how Lance’s member had felt inside him but that was normal when those memories were the closest things the hormonal teens had to porn in space. Right? It’s not as if either of the two found themselves watching the other when they weren’t looking, nor did they consider sneaking to one another’s rooms late at night for round two. 

Of course, they didn’t.

Keith was in the kitchen, sipping at a water pouch leisurely as he thought about that night. Lance’s hands on his body; his lips against his own in a heated dance of passion and pent-up anger. He almost missed arguing with the taller teen. At least the yelling helped rid him of some of the frustration. Now, Lance’s silence towards him felt… odd. It made him realise just how much time the two of them had spent together before. 

Granted, they were always arguing and yes, Lance infuriated Keith to no end but the absence of the arguing left Keith feeling… well, it left him feeling lonely. He was used to being alone before Voltron happened, content with his shack in the desert but he’d grown accustomed to the constant chatter in his ear. Keith thought the day that Lance finally shut up would be the best day of his life but the silence was unsettling. 

He was knocked out of his thoughts at the sound of someone opening the cold storage and looked up to see Lance reaching for the water pouches. He noted that through his thoughts he had drunk the pouch empty.

“Could you pass me one?” He asked aloud, breaking the deafening silence. Lance yelped, jumping a solid foot in the air as he turned to face Keith in the darkness.

“God, Keith, what the hell are you doing?!” He whisper-yelled, glaring at the red paladin.

“I was thirsty.” Keith shrugged. Lance scoffed and turned back to the cooler to pick out a water pouch. Keith took the opportunity to rake his eyes over Lance’s form. His shirt was absent whilst his pyjama pants were low on his hips, pooled around his ankles slightly and if Keith had been looking – which he totally wasn’t – he would have noticed that Lance wasn’t wearing any underwear, but he wasn’t looking. He looked down at his own empty packet, only looking up when tan feet entered his field of vision.

“What are you doing?” He asked, frowning up at Lance as he stepped closer, backing Keith into the countertop.

“I’m a little thirsty too,” Lance smirked and purposely tossed a water pouch on to the side before bringing his lips down over Keith’s.

Keith wished that he could say he pushed Lance away, dumped a water pouch over his head and stormed back to his room, but the teen’s body gave him no option to refuse, immediately moulding against Lance, fingers finding his hair and tongue pressing into the blue paladin’s mouth. They kissed until their breaths drew shorter and their lips began to swell, cheeks reddening in the dimly lit room.

“We can’t.” Keith pushed Lance back suddenly, looking down to stop Lance being able to kiss him again.

“Why? Because Shiro says so? Keith, you have a mind of your own. If you say no, fine, but we’re both clearly into this and the way I see it, we can just use this as an outlet, you know? All the pent-up tension and anger, it doesn’t have to be like that. I don’t like you any more than I did three weeks ago but that night I slept better than I have the entire time we’ve been on this ship.” He stepped back fully, leaving Keith standing awkwardly for a moment before he straightened up and lowered his arms to his sides. 

“I’ll tell you what; I’m going to my room and in five minutes, I’m locking my door. Once that door is locked, this opportunity goes away. If you come to my room now, you can come whenever you like, do whatever you want, and leave.”

“No strings?”

“No strings, no feelings, just good sex and an even better nights sleep,” Lance confirmed before shrugging and backing up a few steps, turning on his heel, and walking out of the room. It took Keith all of two minutes – and figuring out that the only downside to the arrangement was that Shiro would be disappointed – to decide that he wanted what Lance was offering. A way to get rid of the excess tension without burning himself out in training and a big cock to impale himself on when he felt like it. 

He picked up the water pouch that Lance had placed on the counter and two more from the cooler before speed walking to Lance’s room, not that he was excited about getting some action or anything. He pressed the door release on the control panel and found Lance already naked and stroking himself laid back on his pillows. He looked up as Keith entered and locked the door behind him, resting his weight on his elbow.

Keith threw the pouches down on the floor and yanked his shirt over his head, tugging his pyjama pants down before he knelt on the bed, grabbing a fistful of Lance’s hair before bringing their lips together. No more words were exchanged as they kissed heatedly, wandering hands groping flesh as their hips moved against one another, naked, warm and hard members pressed together between their bodies. 

Lance’s teeth locked around Keith’s lower lip, tugging playfully as Keith not-so-gently pushed him to lay back flat against the mattress. Keith took Lance’s member in his hand pumping his fist over the smooth, velvety skin as he positioned himself between Lance’s legs, face level with his crotch. He kept his eyes locked with Lance’s as he lay wet kisses up and down the length. 

Lance sat up on his elbows, watching as Keith switched between obscene kisses and teasing kitten licks, never taking his eyes off of Lance’s face to gauge his reaction to the stimulation. Only when Lance had become red in the face did he abandon his teasing for taking Lance’s head between his lips. 

Finally enveloped in the heat of Keith’s mouth Lance let his head drop back between his shoulders, eyes closed as he revelled in the long-forgotten feeling of being inside someone’s mouth. Their tongue flat against the underside of his shaft, their throat swallowing around his head, throats closing around him as they tried to deep throat him. 

Lance had received his fair share of blow jobs back on Earth, all from girls, and not one of them had been able to take him, base to tip, lips pressed against the trimmed hairs at his base. In the Castle of Lions, Keith, the first male to ever give him a blow job, took him down almost too easily, causing his head to snap up so fast that he almost gave himself whiplash. 

His eyes were wide as he took in the sight of Keith, eyes shut in concentration, hands gripping Lance’s hips as he held the position – Lance presumed – for as long as possible. Keith pulled back and coughed before taking Lance back between his lips, raising one hand to stroke what wasn’t in his mouth and lowering the other to massage his balls. 

Keith continued this combination until Lance forcibly removed him, grabbing a handful of midnight locks and dragging him up to taste himself on his lips. Keith didn’t resist when Lance turned him to face away, nor did he complain when he pushed his shoulders down against the mattress.

“Since we’re showing off now, I’m gonna eat your ass until you beg me to fuck you,” Lance smirked, spreading Keith’s cheeks and rubbing his thumb over his puckered hole. Keith watched as Lance lowered his head before biting his lip to keep from moaning as the younger teen licked a line from his balls to his hole, tongue flat against the sensitive skin. 

With every few strokes of his tongue, he prodded gently against Keith’s entrance with a pointed tongue, swirling his tongue in circular motions to gently ease him open. When the tip of his tongue went beyond Keith’s opening he let out a whimper that he cut off by shoving the corner of the blanket in his mouth and biting hard. The feeling of a tongue inside him was entirely new. It was hot and wet yet more malleable than a dick or a finger. 

Obviously, it didn’t go very deep but for what it didn’t reach in depth it made up for in sensation. Lance tensed and relaxed the muscle inside Keith, flickering his tongue up and down to work Keith open. This time, when Keith felt lubed fingers at his entrance, it was warmed and where his hole had been worked open by Lance’s tongue, the first finger slid in with ease and the second only presented mild discomfort. 

Lance’s long fingers moved in and out of him in hard, long and sure strokes making him flush and groan into the bedspread. When Lance’s tongue entered alongside his fingers, Keith was pretty much a goner, gripping Lance’s hair and practically humping both his fingers and his face as he chased the pleasure he knew that Lance could give him.

“Are you gonna beg for my cock Keith? I won’t let you come with just my fingers and my tongue. How uncharacteristically selfless would that be of me?” Lance growled like it was an insult that someone would accuse him of being selfish.

“Shut up, I’m not gonna beg you,” Keith growled back, gripping the sheets instead, refusing to give Lance the satisfaction of knowing how good he was at what he was doing.

“Okay, then I guess there’s no need for me to work you open any faster.” Lance’s fingers slowed right down, long, slow and easy pumps, making Keith feel every centimetre of them.

“I will. not. beg. you.” Keith didn’t know if he was shaking from anger or frustration but either way. He was shaking and Lance was enjoying every damn second of it.

“It’s okay, Keith. I’ll wait.” He held Keith’s eye-line as he lowered his head and gave Keith slow, wet licks around his stretched hole. In his defence, he held out longer than Lance had thought he would and even though he didn’t really beg, the words were good enough for him.

“Fuck me. Now.” Keith spoke in a low, warning tone and Lance grinned.

“I’ll take it.” He sat up straight and scissored his fingers in and out of Keith a few more times before removing them in favour of slicking his member up with lube. Without any real warning, he entered Keith, fast enough for him to feel the sting of himself stretching but slow enough that the pain didn’t go over into discomfort. 

Once fully sheathed inside him, Lance gripped his hips, allowing Keith a few moments to get used to the feeling of Lance inside him again. Lance shifted his hips slightly and received a nod of approval from Keith as a sign to start moving. He began pulling back long and slow, retreating until just barely the tip of his member was still inside Keith before he slammed back into Keith so hard that the jolt made him release a surprised sound. 

He rose up on to his forearms, giving Lance a view of his arched back and ass in the air, but also allowing him to watch the muscles ripple beneath the surface of Keith’s skin. He repeated this movement a few times, pulling back almost all the way before hitting all the right nerves as he thrust back into Keith full force. From this, his thrusts gradually built in pace, from long and slow, until he was barely pulling out of Keith halfway before he fucked back into him. 

Keith was doing a better job of keeping quiet than last time but every time Lance angled his hips just right he had to bite the inside of his cheek so hard he tasted blood to stop anything that wasn’t a tortured groan escape.

“What’s wrong? Why aren’t you moaning like last time? Wrong angle?” Lance asked breathlessly and if Keith didn’t know how selfish he was, he might have believed he actually cared about the way Keith felt and not his own personal approval.

“It’s good, we just have to be quiet. No one can find out about this, Lance.” Keith answered, his shortness of breath almost as severe as Lance’s and in all honesty, he hadn’t even really done much other than feel the force of Lance’s thrusts.

“And they won’t.” He slid his hands up over Keith’s sides, to his shoulders and down his back. “Relax…” he groped the globes of Keith’s ass before smoothing his hands up the red paladin’s back again and rubbing his shoulders gently. “You don’t feel good when you’re tense.”

“The point of this is to relieve the tension. And quit massaging me, you’re making this weird.” Yeah, the massaging was making it weird, totally weird, it didn’t feel nice at all.

“Just try and relax. You’re all tight and not in a good way.”

“Alright, can you just make me come already?”

“You asked for it, Keith-y,” Lance said as he began to build pace again.

“Oh my God, never call me that ever ag- ah!” He clamped a hand over his mouth as Lance’s thrusts suddenly became all power, the comfort he had been trying to provide Keith beforehand completely trashed by the tirade he was bringing down on Keith’s ass. When he found that his left arm just wasn’t enough to hold him up anymore, he shoved the blankets back into his mouth and gripped the sheets with both hands.

“You want me to make you come?” Lance growled, yanking Keith up by his hair, causing him to hold his weight on his hands rather than his forearms. With the blankets still in his mouth, Lance lay one hand over Keith’s mouth and linked his fingers together, using this as leverage to fuck him all that much harder. Keith’s back curved deliciously, hands scrabbling for purchase against the sheets as he moaned into the blankets and Lance’s hands. 

“I’ll make you come. Does that feel good Keith? Me covering your mouth while I fuck your ass nice and hard?” Keith could just about manage to nod his head, eyes fluttering closed as he neared his climax. “Fuck, I’m close. Are you gonna come, Keith? Come all over my sheets, do it.” Lance growled before reaching down with one hand, leaving the other clamped over Keith’s mouth, and wrapped it around Keith’s cock. 

He only had to pump his wrist a handful of times before Keith was spilling his load on to Lance’s bedspread and over his knuckles. His arms collapsed beneath him and Lance gripped his hips as he fucked impossibly hard into him. When Keith came around again, Lance was shooting his load across Keith’s ass. At least it wasn’t inside him that time, although he had to wonder if cleaning up would’ve just been easier if Lance had come inside him again. 

Keith had barely caught his breath before he was standing in shaky legs and wiping the cum off of his body and on to Lance’s sheets once more.

“Thanks.” He spoke, still slightly breathless as he dressed once again.

“No problem, man.” Lance lay back against his bed, cock softening gradually against his thigh, not one semblance of shame, or seemingly, dignity, as he laced his fingers together behind his head and closed his eyes.

“Bye.” Keith picked up a water pouch before he unlocked the door and made his exit hastily, keeping to the shadows on his way back to his room as if they would make him feel any less dirty. A quick shower took care of the stickiness of sweat, lube and come and he threw his clothes into the washer, choosing to sleep in just his underwear. He really didn’t see any problems in the arrangement he’d made with Lance, other than the fact that Lance’s room was a little far for him to walk back to his own reeking of sweat and sex. 

He’d have to speak to him next time about using his shower before going back to his room. Regardless of those lingering thoughts, he passed out almost immediately upon laying down and slept solidly for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Let me know if you have any constructive criticism or any prompts or requests for one-shots. Have a good one! xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one's a bit shorter than the last two and no smut but there's a lot of dialogue and a lil bit of fluff to make up for it :) 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Keith lay side by side with Lance, panting from the exertion, sticky with sweat, lube and bodily fluids. His legs were numb and he was just now starting to feel Lance’s essence leaking out of him. He’d lost count of how many times he’d told Lance to stop and each time Lance’s answer was the same.

“You came inside me again, idiot.” Keith huffed as he sat up, picking up the washcloth they’d learned to set aside to wipe the come from his chest and between his cheeks.

“I don’t know why you get so mad about it. It’s not like you’re gonna get pregnant.” Lance spoke, eyes closed as he rested one hand on his chest and lay one arm across where Keith had been seconds earlier.

“Ever consider that I just don’t like how it feels?” Keith snapped, turning to look at Lance, who cracked an eye open in response.

“I’m not apologising. You came, I came, everyone’s happy.”

“You’re not the one with come running down his legs when he walks back to his room, of course, you’re happy.” Keith stood from the bed, waddling slightly with discomfort.

“I’ll try not to next time, okay?”

“Shut up, Lance.” Keith stepped into the shower, using his soap to scrub every inch of his body angrily. Yes, Keith had soap in Lance’s shower. They figured it would be pretty hard to keep their secret if he walked around smelling like Lance all the time, so they disguised some of Keith’s soap in one of Lance’s used bottles and told themselves that they weren’t making themselves comfortable, they were just being cautious.

“Hey, I let you use my shower, what else do you want? I accidentally used your weird unbranded two-in-one soap the other day and my skin felt like an old rubber band. I’m sure you felt the difference.” The blue paladin smirked, leaning up on his elbow and craning his neck to get a better look at Keith in the shower. The older teen glared at Lance and pressed a few buttons to frost the glass, effectively ending the conversation.

Lance, of course, felt like shit for making Keith angry. He really wasn’t doing it on purpose. Keith was just so hot and tight that it was almost impossible to pull out of him before Lance started coming. With a sigh, he hoisted himself from his bed and tugged his underwear back on in order to keep some semblance of his dignity.

“Hey, I’m sorry?” Lance spoke from just beyond the door to the bathroom, more a question than a statement, refusing to turn around and actually look at Keith.

“What are you talking about now?” Keith unfrosted the glass on the shower booth to look at him, stood in his underwear and looking uncharacteristically shy.

“I was apologising. For uh... the whole come thing. It just feels so good sometimes I forget, you know? And back on Earth I always wore a condom so coming inside someone was never really a problem.” Lance licked his lips and pushed off of the wall he was leaning on. “So uh… sorry. You know?” He stammered over his words, turning and facing Keith and only able to hold his gaze for a few seconds before dropping it again.

“Yeah… apology accepted. Although if you wanna keep that shit up you can find a new fuck buddy or some damn condoms.” Lance looked up in shock and Keith sent him a genuine smile before he ducked back into the shower. Only once he was under the hot spray again did he realise – he and Lance had just quelled an argument, of sorts, without interference from anyone. There had been no yelling, no insults, no cursing… they’d just… resolved it. Keith chalked it up to them both being tired from the vigorous fucking they’d just partaken in. 

Keith was just about to turn the shower off when he heard Lance yell from the adjoining bedroom:

“Hunk! What a surprise, my man! I was just about to hop in the shower!” Keith’s eyes widened and he tucked himself as far into the corner as he possibly could, corners of bottles and jars digging into his back. He fought the urge to curse and took shallow breaths to stop his chest from poking out too much.

“Hey… just wanted to make sure everything was okay. You’ve been acting… weird lately.” Hunk’s voice carried through and Keith squeezed his eyes shut as if that would make him any less visible, and he most definitely felt one of those damn bottles scratch his back.

“Weird? Weird how? I don’t- I- uh- don’t know what you’re talking about.” Real subtle, Lance. He looked over at their reflection in the mirror. Lance’s back was to him and Hunk’s face held concern, as per usual.

“Well, it’s just… you’re quieter. I just wanna know what’s going on.” The yellow paladin further explained himself. What was he doing?! He had to get rid of him, not start up a conversation! Keith was witness to Lance and Hunk’s conversations and those things felt like they lasted hours when he wasn’t crammed in the corner of a shower cubicle with alien beauty crap digging into his skin!

“Nothing, man. It’s fine.” Lance said, sounding not at all convincing.

“Lance… we’re best friends. You know you can tell me anything.” The sincerity in Hunk’s voice made Keith feel like he was intruding on a conversation he wasn’t supposed to hear, which in theory, he was; however unintentional, he was eavesdropping. “The last time I saw you this closed off was-”

“Ah-ha-ha! We don’t have to talk about it, Hunk, I know what you’re referring to.” Lance cut Hunk off and laughed nervously.

“And I know you usually get kinda like this around… that time…” He trailed off and all of a sudden the air of the conversation was heavy. If Keith wasn’t intruding before, he definitely was now.

“I know, Hunk.” Lance’s voice was so small it was almost unrecognisable. He’d never heard the tone from Lance before.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Hunk asked carefully, each word sounding like he was talking to a scared kitten.

“Maybe some other time, yeah? Like I said, I have a shower to get to.” Lance pointed his thumb in the direction of his bathroom and Keith held his breath, staying entirely still. Thankfully, Hunks eyes didn’t land on him, instead, he looked up briefly before looking back down at Lance.

“Okay… well, I’m here for you buddy.” He clapped a large hand down on Lance’s shoulder a few times.

“Thanks, hunk. I know.” Through the mirror in the room, he could see the two share a sincere hug before Hunk left the room and Keith breathed a sigh of relief, falling away from the corner he’d backed himself into and knocking down a few bottles in the process.

“That was way too close.” Lance sighed, sitting heavily on the edge of his bed. Keith set the bottles back on the shelf before turning the water off. He grabbed his towel from the hook just outside the booth and wrapped it around himself before walking out into the main section of Lance’s room.

“We should switch up locations,” Keith suggested as he towelled off next to the pile of clothes he’d brought with him. They’d become oddly comfortable being naked in front of each other, despite the fact that they only really spent their time having sex and then Keith would always shower, get dressed and leave.

“How would that work?” Lance asked with his eyes kept respectfully above Keith’s chest. “There aren’t exactly a lot of places in the castle that no one else is and how would we know where to meet?”

“Maybe we could leave notes?” The older teen offered, tugging his boxer briefs on.

“You mean evidence?” Lance shot the idea down and Keith rested his hands on his hips, tapping his fingers thoughtfully as they looked around the room for ideas. “It doesn’t have to be a physical note,” Lance suggested a few moments later.

“What do you mean?” Keith asked, brows furrowing in confusion.

“Well, when you write something in steam, the steam goes away but if you steam up the surface again, the note reappears.”

“So… writing a time and a place on a mirror or something?”

“Yeah, exactly.”

“It’s not a bad idea. There’s no physical evidence when the writing is wiped away and unless you know it’s there you won’t see it.”

“We’ll try it. Next time, you know? If you feel a little frisky and I’m not in my room, write on my mirror and I’ll check it when I get back and vice versa.”

“Okay.” Keith nodded and resumed his dressing. “If you’ve been so smart all this time why do you act so dumb?” Keith asked, earning an annoyed glare from Lance.

“I don’t, people just never listen to me. That’s not my fault.” He scoffed and walked towards his bathroom.

“I’m gonna head back to my room.” He notified Lance once his shirt was in place. The blue paladin was looking at himself in the mirror as he coated his hair in some kind of bright blue paste. Keith thought the neon colour suited him quite well.

“Okay… night.” He mumbled distractedly as he turned his head every which way to make sure he got every strand.

“Night.” He checked the hall before heading back to his own bedroom. He and Lance had only agreed on their arrangement a few weeks beforehand and already they were getting along better. Keith could guarantee that if he knew the reason behind their sudden placidity he’d flip his lid but, for once, Keith couldn’t bring himself to care about what Shiro would think.

…

The next morning, Pidge, Hunk and Shiro were all in the kitchen. Hunk, preparing breakfast, Pidge going over blueprints for an alteration to the lions and Shiro discussing the new piece of tech with her, with occasional input from Hunk. All in all, they were pretty peaceful. Keith walked in and opened the cooler, pulling out one of the energy-boosting pouches.

“This is the last oozeberry flavour, does anyone mind?” He asked, looking around the room. The three shook their heads and he poked his straw through the pouch, taking a sip as he leaned his back against the counter.

“That’s Lance’s favourite flavour. He’s gonna flip when he finds out Keith got the last one.” Pidge whispered to Shiro. Eyes wide and panicked.

“Quiznack,” Hunk muttered, eyes trained on the door. Shiro and Pidge slowly let their eyes trail over to Lance, who strolled in when Keith was finishing up the pouch. The three others in the room held their breath in preparation for the outburst that Lance was sure to have when he opened the cooler. Keith looked bored as ever and Lance searched the drawer for his favourite flavour.

“Are there no more oozeberry boosters?” He asked the crowd, who shook their heads in unison.

“I just got the last one… did you call it or something?” Keith asked and Hunk’s eyes widened at the calmness in his tone. They all winced, waiting for Lance to start yelling in reply.

“No, not at all. First come first served, right?” He picked up another flavour and shut the door to the cooler, flipping the pouch the right way before poking a hole in it with the straw and taking a sip.

“I’m gonna go bond with Blue for a bit. Catch you later.” He left the room just as Keith was throwing the empty pouch in the trash, taking a left towards the lion hangars.

“I’m gonna go train for a bit.” Keith notified everyone before leaving the room and turning right toward the training deck. It was a full minute of silent staring before anyone spoke.

“What in the fuck just happened?” Pidge asked neither of the two in particular, looking between them.

“I’m too shocked to even scold you for swearing,” Shiro said, eyes still locked on the now closed door. “Though now I say it, watch your language.”

“I can honestly say that Lance has never been so calm about someone else taking the last of his favourite thing. And I would know; we were roommates.” Hunk added. “I should go and make sure he’s okay.”

“I’m sure he’s not crying over an energy drink, Hunk.” Pidge scoffed.

“Are you?” Hunk raised an eyebrow.

“Good point.” She nodded and looked back down at her blueprints.

“I’ll check in on Keith too,” Shiro announced, making for the door.

“Why? Keith seems fine.” Hunk asked with a confused frown.

“Well, he’s probably just as shocked as we are. I’d like to ask him if he thinks the extra training sessions are working.”

“Okay. I’ll finish breakfast in a little while, guys.” Pidge gave a small wave of acknowledgement and Shiro patted Hunk’s back.

With that, Hunk and Shiro left in search for the blue and red paladins respectively. Hunk managed to catch up to Lance just as he was heading into his lion through its mouth and rushed after him, stopping at the base of the ramp.

“Hunk! Hey buddy.” He grinned. “What’s up? You look worried.” The grin quickly turned in to a frown.

“Yeah, I just wanted to ask if maybe you were ready to talk just yet. You know, about why you’ve been acting a little strange lately?”

“Hunk, man, I get that you’re worried but I’m fine. Really, I am.” Lance assured, irritation creeping below the surface of his skin.

“Lance, are you sure? Because I wouldn’t want you to go to that place again, especially in space where you can’t really get any help with anything and the well, I guess you could call it an anniversary, it’s next week and-”

“Hunk!” He spoke a little too loud and harsh to his friend, taking a deep breath to calm himself before speaking again. “I said I’m fine. So, stop asking, alright? I’m bonding with blue now so I just wanna be alone.”

“Okay.” Hunk nodded, frowning as he took a few steps back, giving the lion space to move.

“I really am okay, Hunk. I promise.” And with that, the lion retracted its ramp and closed its mouth, cutting off any reply that Hunk might have had.

Meanwhile, Keith was already battling a level 2 gladiator and by the time Shiro arrived at the training room he appeared to be taking it down with ease. The gladiator disintegrated once Keith’s blade sliced through it and Shiro approached before he could begin the next training sequence.

“So, you and Lance, huh?” He asked, trying to seem casual.

“Shiro, I told you; one-time thing. I don’t like him and he hates me.”

“You two seem to be getting along better though.”

“Ever think it might be down to your extra training sessions?” He asked, disengaging his Bayard as he noted that Shiro had his lecture face on. Almost entirely neutral, the only emotion present being in his eyes.

“Keith. I’ve known you for a long time. I’d like to think that you wouldn’t lie to me About something like this.” He switched it up and gave Keith his classic ‘Dad look’. The one where his eyebrows pulled together and the corners of his mouth turned downwards, eyes wide and expectant.

“I’m not lying, Shiro. We fucked and that was it. I guess spending more time with him has made me realise that he isn’t as insufferable as I initially thought he was.” Keith shrugged. “I don’t like him but I think at this point I don’t mind him.” If Keith had a death wish he would’ve added something much like what he was thinking to the end of his statement. ‘It helps that his cock is big enough – more than, in fact – to reach my prostate so easily.’ But, as stated earlier, Keith didn’t feel like dying.

“Keith, I’ll be really disappointed if I find out you’re lying to me.” Again, Shiro used his dad tone, eyebrows pulling upwards this time as he waited for Keith to spill his guts.

“I’m not, Shiro. Have more faith in your teachings.” Keith patted his shoulder before stepping back and bringing his Bayard out once more. “Begin training sequence!” He called out, taking off towards the gladiator as it dropped down into the room. He trained for most of the day, only stopping to eat, drink and recoup from the levels that were harder to clear. By the end of the day, he was sweaty and his muscles ached like they did when Lance bent him into different positions that made his head spin. All through his shower, Keith thought about Lance. Lance’s hair plastered to his forehead with sweat; Lance’s hands groping his ass as he ground their hips together; Lance’s eyes focused down into his own when he insisted they look one another in the eyes when Keith was praising him. By the end of his shower, he was rock hard and already planning how he’d get to Lance’s room with the others still awake. In the end, he chose to just walk and if he ran into anyone he’d say he was on his way to bond with his lion.

When Keith reached Lance’s door he unlocked and opened it, surprised to find him sitting up cross-legged in his bed, fully dressed – including his jacket – and facing away from him, hood up and over his head as he rested his elbows on his knees. Keith had never really been great at reading a room but the fact that Lance was sat in complete darkness and silence should really have stuck out more to him.

“Hey. I know we said we’d switch locations but I don’t see the point if you’re here.” He spoke lowly as he shut and locked the door from inside the room, gripping the hem of his shirt, ready to pull it over his head. Lance cleared his throat before speaking, purposely staying as still as he could, body rigid and tended from the moment Keith entered his room.

“Not tonight, man,” Lance said, though his voice sounded… odd; nasally and strained.

“Lance, are you okay? Are- are you sick or something?” He asked, taking a tentative step closer to Lance.

“No, Keith. Look, I just said I’m not in the mood tonight, why are you still here?”

“I- I don’t know, I-”

“Then leave.” He didn’t look up at Keith but he could hear the shake in his voice and the sniffles that he held back tears.

“No.” Keith was stood next to Lance now, looking down at him he couldn’t believe how small and fragile he looked.

“Why?”

“Because you’re crying.” Keith sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh. “And you’re always happy-ish, so… wanna talk about it?” He offered. Lance shook his head. “Okay, now I know something’s really wrong. Lance McClain doesn’t wanna talk?” He joked lightheartedly and got a short, breathy laugh in return.

“Why are you being nice?” Lance asked, finally lifting his head.

“I realised something, a few days ago… whenever I’m upset or frustrated or angry, I- I come to you, Lance. And it’s crazy because we don’t get along but you’ve given me an outlet for my frustration. The least I can do is be your shoulder to cry on.”

“Will you?” He asked, looking back down in his lap.

“Will I what?” Keith asked, leaning closer involuntarily.

“Let me cry on your shoulder?” Lance looked up again, meeting Keith’s eyes this time.

“If that’s what you need.” Keith looked him over as Lance nodded, so small a movement that had his hood not moved, Keith would never have seen it. Keith moved back, sitting the right way on Lance’s bed, back pressed up against the wall. Lance settled against his side, head resting on Keith’s shoulder as the older teen wrapped his arms around the taller one. Lance cried silently, for the most part, the occasional whimper and sniffle the only thing that let Keith know he was still crying. 

His hood slipped off a few minutes later and Keith raised his hand, hesitating for a moment, before tugging off a glove with his teeth and allowing himself to indulge in the feeling of Lance’s soft hair between his fingers. Lance sighed and pressed his face against Keith’s neck. There’s still a steady stream of tears falling from his eyes and Keith was dying to know what had made the boy so upset.

“Hey, Keith?” Lance asked softly before Keith could ask anything, his fingers picking at invisible lint on Keith’s shirt.

“Yeah?” Keith answers, tilting his head down slightly to try and see Lance better. His eyes widened as he felt Lance’s lips pressed softly against the skin of his neck and he raised a hand to stroke Keith’s face gently.

“Thank you.” He whispered before kissing Keith’s neck again. The kisses weren’t sexual in any way, simple pecks that shocked Keith to his very bones.

“You’re- you’re welcome; Lance.” He practically whispered, brows furrowing at the way his heart raced in his chest. He had half a mind to race to the healing pods and make sure he wasn’t dying! Keith had never experienced something like it, something so… unusual. His stomach was doing somersaults, almost like he had to throw up but not really. His heart was racing and his face felt hot but not unpleasant. 

In fact, Keith was more comfortable than he had ever been in that moment, with Lance tucked under his chin and his spine pressing painfully into the wall. He ignored the feeling and closed his eyes, just for five seconds, he promised himself.

…

Keith blinked awake, eyes straining in the darkness. He wrapped his arms around the weight in front of him tighter, tugging it back against his chest, closing his eyes once again. He wasn’t quite ready to be awake yet. Which is why, when the weight shifted, his eyes snapped open, immediately falling on Lance. He was still in that damn coat, cheeks red as sweat beaded on his forehead. He was clearly uncomfortably hot. His nose was scrunched up, eyes pinched closed, mouth turned down in a frown. 

His face still wore tear tracks but he was no longer crying and the lack of puffiness lead Keith to believe that Lance had stopped crying a fair amount of time ago. Judging by the lights in the room it seemed as though the castle was just beginning its daylight cycle. Keith looked back down at Lance, utilising the chance he had been presented with. He studied the blue paladin’s features. From his tanned skin to his perfectly shaped eyebrows; his sharp chin and high cheekbones; his delicate lips and angular nose... 

It was then that Keith let himself see just how beautiful Lance was. 

It was at that moment – that very moment – he realised that maybe, just maybe, his feelings for Lance went beyond those of distaste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Please feel free to comment, kudos, bookmark or subscribe at your leisure and I hope you enjoyed it! xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some awkward boys, jealous Keith, smutty, aftercare goodness for you to make up for the shortness of the last chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!! xx

The realisation hit Keith like a ton of bricks. Now, he knew he was attracted to Lance – why else would he be sleeping with him? – but it never occurred to him that his feelings extended beyond that. He had that feeling again; the one where he felt sick but not really and his heart beat too fast and his breath was short. Here he was, Lance sleeping beside him, morning wood, morning breath and bed hair and NOW is when he decides to have a gay realisation. He turned on to his back, staring up at the ceiling, refusing to give himself the satisfaction of staring at Lance.

“Damn, I was kinda hoping you’d wake me up with head or something.” He spoke, voice thick with sleep as he blinked awake. Keith suddenly remembers why he hates Lance so much.

“Do you know how to talk to actual human beings?” Keith asked him, looking over at him and immediately regretting it. Despite the sleep in the corners of his eyes; despite the drool drying on his chin; despite his hair sticking up at every which angle; despite the pillow marks, stark red against the side of his face – Lance is beautiful when he wakes up. He stretched, yawning and shrugged.

“I’m talking to you right now, aren’t I?”

“I thought about it. Didn’t know if you were still gonna be in the same place you were last night.” Keith shrugged, looking up at Lance. “Clearly, you’re not.”

“So…?” Lance nodded down towards his crotch and Keith scoffed, sitting up and running his fingers through his hair to try and release some of the tangles. “No head?”

“No.”

“A hand job?”

“No, Lance.”

“Some heavy petting?” He asked hopefully.

“No! My God, you’re incessant!”

“A swift make out session?”

Keith, paused, looking back at Lance, who had that same stupid smirk on his face. Keith took it upon himself to kiss that smirk off of Lance’s mouth, burying his fingers in his stupid soft hair and opening his mouth to his stupid deft tongue. Fighting the muscle with his own as they both tried to dominate their kiss. Keith’s morning wood was well past that now, and he could feel Lance’s own erection through their jeans.

“You’re a switch, right?” He asked Lance, pulling back momentarily to allow Lance to answer.

“Yeah.” He nodded before cupping Keith’s cheeks and bringing them together in another heated kiss.

“Can I top you this time?” Lance stilled, visibly and audibly gulping. “Lance?”

“I-”

A knock on his door pulled their attention away from one another and Keith sat pin straight, grinding down on Lance unintentionally. The younger teen bit back a groan and licked his lips before he spoke.

“Who is it?!” Lance called out.

“It’s me, buddy; Hunk.” The yellow paladin called through the door. “Can I-?”

“Go away, I’m not beautiful yet!”

'Yes, you are', Keith found himself thinking.

“Seriously? Man, we roomed together back at the Garrison!” 

“Hunk!” He warned.

“Alright, Alright, I’m going.” They both sighed in relief and Keith rested his hands on Lance’s stomach.

“He definitely killed the vibe in here.” Lance frowned, looking down at where Keith was half mast at best.

“Yep.” Keith agreed.

“Keith?”

“Huh.”

“You’re still sitting on me.”

“Oh! S-sorry.” Keith stood and Lance was quick to follow. “Maybe later?” I offered.

“Sounds good.” He nodded.

“My uh… my glove.” Keith pointed to the bed and Lance retrieved it whilst Keith unlocked the door, handing it to him when he turned back around. “Thanks. Bye.” In a last minute decision, Keith kissed Lance, right on the mouth, before ducking out of the room and practically running back to his room in the hopes that no one was around to see how red his face was.

…

Lance raised his fingers to his lips, touching them gently where Keith had kissed him. It wasn’t like they’d never kissed – Lance couldn’t count how many times on every finger and toe in the castle, including the mice – but they’d certainly never kissed each other goodbye before. They’d never slept in the same bed before either so it really was a day of firsts for them both. 

His mind wandered back to the question Keith had asked before Hunk’s interruption. ‘Can I top you this time?’. Lance really couldn’t be mad at Keith for asking. After all, he didn’t know what had happened to Lance back at the Garrison. And Lance had told Keith he was a switch, so the red paladin hadn’t done anything wrong but now Lance was nervous… what if Keith asked to top him again? What would he say? Lance pushed those thoughts aside as the alarm signalling a Galra attack blared through the castle. 

He raced to his armour and to his lion. He’d worry about all of that later. The battle started out, as usual, each of them in their lions, bobbing and weaving between shots from the larger ships and the drone fighters alike. Once most of the drones were taken care of, they formed Voltron to take care of the remaining ships. As soon as the ion cannons were out they separated and used jaw blades to carve up the battleships.

Once they’d destroyed the remainder of the Galra fleet they set down on the planet they’d saved to ensure the citizens were safe. Hunk was tasting different delicacies, Allura and Shiro were speaking with the government officials, Coran was off gathering supplies, Pidge was talking with other tech nerds, Lance was flirting away with a group of alien girls and Keith was stood off to the side watching him, waiting for him to look away from them for even one second so that he could catch his attention. 

He wasn’t jealous. He wasn’t. He couldn’t be. It was clear that even if Keith had feeling-feelings for Lance, the blue paladin didn’t feel the same. So Keith refused the way his stomach turned when he watched Lance give those girls his trademark smirk. He pushed down nausea when Lance raised his phone to snap pictures of them together. And when Lance finally turned his attention away from the girls, he forced as much lust into his eyes as he could and nodded his head towards the castle before walking away. 

Lance waited a few minutes before extracting himself from the alien girls. That look in Keith’s eyes had told him that he wasn’t happy with how abruptly things had ended between them that morning.

“Excuse me, ladies.” Lance grinned at the group surrounding him before heading back in the direction of the castle as discreetly as possible. The blue paladin raced to his room, already palming himself through his suit. He hastily opened the door and before he’d even had the chance to step inside, Keith’s lips were on his and they were stumbling towards the bed.

“Wait, wait, I have to lock the door,” Lance spoke around the teeth latched on to his lip.

“Leave it,” Keith growled, pulling him down on to the bed and kissing his neck over the turtleneck of the armour.

“What if someone walks in?” Lance’s only response was a groan from Keith, who tugged at the blue paladin’s armour. “You kinky bitch.”

“Lance,” Keith warned. He rose to his feet, pulling his armour off faster than he ever had, dropping each piece to the floor with a thud as Keith did the same from his seated position on the bed. Next to come off were their bodysuits and The moment Lance’s was last his hips Keith had his mouth around the taller teen’s cock.

“Fuck, Keith.” He breathed, digging his fingers into Keith’s hair and lifting his legs to remove the rest of the bodysuit. Keith’s mouth focused solely on Lance’s cock whilst his hands worked on tugging his own bodysuit off. Once he too was naked, Keith’s hands came to rest on Lance’s hips whilst his tongue danced over tan balls, Lance’s member lodged firmly in his throat.

“Keith, your tongue – fuck!” Lance breathed heavily, biting his lip as his head dropped back between his shoulders and his eyes fluttered closed. Keith pulled back, taking a few breaths before bobbing his head back and forth again, taking one hand away to dip his fingers into the jar of lube. One hand groped Lance’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart lewdly as he smoothed his lubed fingers over Lance’s puckered hole.

“What are you doing?” Lance asked, grabbing Keith’s wrist in a tight grip.

“I was just gonna-”

“No,” Lance said sternly.

“You said you were a switch, I thought-”

“I- I am it’s just…” he sighed, trying to find the right words. “Look, it’s complicated, okay? I- I will just… not yet.”

“Have you ever…?”

“Yes.” He answered quick and short. “Can you just bear with me for a little bit?”

“Of course. Lance, I’m not gonna pressure you into anything. Yeah, I wanna fuck your brains out but I’ll settle for riding you like a jockey on speed as long as I still get mine.” Lance laughed and Keith even smiled a little. “Just let me know as soon as you’re ready for me, Lance. I’ve got a score to settle.”

“It’s a deal.” He cupped the red paladin's cheeks and leaned forward to kiss him, igniting the fire once more. Lance pulled Keith to his feet and turned him around, pushing his torso forward.

“Knee up.” He ordered and Keith obeyed, resting one knee on the bed. As usual, Lance started with one finger, working his way up to three a little faster than they were used to but still making Keith squirm with anticipation.

“Lance, get on with it already.” He growled out, fisting the sheets in a white-knuckled grip.

“So impatient…” Lance tutted, removing his fingers and swatting Keith’s ass once. The red paladin bit back a moan but Lance knew his tells by now. The way he bowed his head down towards his chest and spread his fingers out against the bed. “Like I said before, you’re a kinky bitch, aren’t you?” Keith moaned as Lance entered him, not pausing once until His hips were flush against Keith’s ass. “First, you like it when I fuck you before you’re fully prepped. Then the hair pulling, the biting. The scratching.” Lance’s thrusts were long and languid as he spoke, seemingly unaffected by the friction and his blunt nails dug into Keith’s hips for emphasis.

“And the door… Oh, you like that, don’t you? Having my cock deep inside you when anyone could walk in at any moment? Picture it now Keith. Any of our friends walking in, seeing you bent over and coming all over yourself.”

“Fuck you, idiot, just start fucking me already.” Keith looked back at Lance, blushing across his nose and the apples of his cheeks, his lips swollen from kissing and sucking, his eyes half closed, pupils blown with lust and his hair in all sorts of angles from Lance’s fingers. Lance’s heart did a little flip in his chest and he put it down to the fact that he was balls deep in a body at that moment. ‘That’s all He is, just another body. He’s another body.’, he thought to himself.

“That’s not very nice, Keith.” He drew his hips back and slammed into Keith once more, causing the older teen to gasp.

“We have to be quick, Lance. We need to get back out there for the show. Razzle dazzle, right?” Keith looked forward again, gripping the sheets in preparation. Lance was a skinny twink, yes, but he had the power and the stamina of a big ass hairy bear when riled up enough. “Or don’t you think you can finish me off that quickly?” Lance’s fingers pressed painfully into Keith’s hips, causing him to smirk.

“Oh, I’ll show you quickly.” He growled and sped up until every thrust sent Keith jolting forward, only to be pulled back by Lance’s hands. No one was in the castle so Keith didn’t try and hold back his moans, fingers tightening and loosening in the sheets, he couldn’t decide which way was more stable. Lance didn’t care; he was focused on getting them both to climax before anyone realised they were gone, teeth gritted, eyebrows pinched together in concentration.

“Oh God, Oh my God, right there!” Keith’s eyes rolled back as Lance hit his prostate over and over again, head dropping forward. He didn’t have the coordination to work his neck. Lance, with a fist full of Keith’s hair, lifted his head once more.

“Sing for me, Keith. Let me know how much you love my cock drilling you nice and hard.” His voice jumped every time his hips collided with Keith but he still sounded so good to the red paladin. He still wanted to follow every word he said. So Keith let go and Lance planted a foot on the bed and raised his free hand to Keith’s shoulder, giving him all he had. Keith couldn’t even speak anymore. His eyes were half rolled back into his head and his mouth hung open, letting out every little gasp, moan and whimper. 

Surely it was impossible for Lance to feel so good when his thrusts had no rhythm and he was barely pulling out an inch before slamming back in. Or maybe that’s why he felt so good; the head of Lance’s cock was constantly rubbing against that bundle of nerves inside Keith and any second soon, he was ready to pop, he could feel it. His cock was hard, balls drawn up close to his body – ready to shoot at any moment – and precome was draining out of him like a damn leaky faucet, causing a dark patch on the blue sheets below him.

“Come on Keith, come for me. Ruin my sheets again, do it. Come without me touching your cock once, you little slut.” And Keith was done for. His eyes fluttered shut, veins popping out in his neck as he went red from the chest up, all noise ceasing. His arms and legs gave out but Lance kept his hips in the hair as he knelt behind him on the bed and continued to assault his prostate. He came so hard and so fast that it almost hurt and his lungs just wouldn’t expand, not until his climax had ended.

“Oh fuck.” He groaned, voice breaking, eyes clenched shut as he panted hard to make up for the previous lack of oxygen. Meanwhile, Lance’s cock was still pummelling his prostate, causing his face to scrunch up somewhere between pleasure and pain. His cock was extremely confused between wanting to go soft and shooting another load. Keith’s hands were gripping the blankets so hard that they had started to cramp and everything below his hips was starting to numb. 

Although he could feel the build of another climax low in his stomach, he didn’t have the energy to do much but bite his lip, moan and silently pray that Lance would finish soon. His prayers were answered and in honesty, Keith couldn’t even be mad that Lance was coming inside him again. He was shooting another – weaker – load and his bones felt like they were made of food goo. Lance collapsed on top of him, pushing his stomach down into his own come but again, Keith was far too sated to be mad.

“I told you to get it over with fast, not fuck me so hard I come twice and lose all body function.” His voice was wrecked, throat scratchy and dry from yelling so loud and so long.

“It’s a package deal, I’m afraid.” He could feel Lance grin against his back as the two recovered. Lance was back on his feet first, heading to the bathroom to clean up whilst Keith faded in and out of consciousness. He was back a few moments later and Keith was shocked awake by the feeling of a warm, wet cloth on the backs of his thighs.

“What are you doing?” He asked, swallowing thickly.

“Cleaning you up, what does it look like I’m doing?”

“Why?”

“Because I came inside you again and you don’t like it.” He said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Keith winced when the cloth wiped over his tender hole and Lance apologised quietly. “Did I- are you hurt?” He asked.

“Lance, even if I was, you made me come twice in less than ten minutes… I don’t have it in me to be anything but sleepy tired.”

“Sleepy tired?”

“Yep.”

“Oh man, fucked out Keith is cute.” He chuckled.

“Never call me cute again, fuck stick.”

“That’s a new one.” He felt Lance turn him over on to his back and clean up his chest and cock before throwing the cloth down the laundry chute. “Think you can stand?” He asked.

“Yeah, give me a year.”

“Dude, I’m serious, we need to get back out there. The show, remember?”

“Can’t move. Too fucked.”

“Wait there, I’m gonna get you a booster. Stay awake, man.”

“No promises.” He mumbled into his arm and heard the hiss of the door opening and closing again. Lance was quick in getting the drink to Keith, even poking the straw into it for him. He held the packet between his teeth as he pulled Keith into a sitting position.

“Come on buddy, up you get.” He propped him up against the wall and held the drink to his mouth. After a few sips, his eyes opened wider, a few more and he could hold his own head up, the whole pouch and he could feel just how hard Lance had gone on him. His knees felt weak as he stood and tugged his bodysuit back on, followed by his armour.

“That was uh… that was a little wild.” Lance chuckled as he threw the sheets down the chute as well.

“Yeah, my ass feels like I just got fucked by a train.”

“Choo choo, baby.” The younger teen laughed whilst the shorter one stared at him silently, and boy if looks could kill.

“Lance, shut up. And never call me ‘baby’ ever again.”

“Make me,” Keith shook his head. “Baby.” He grabbed Lance by the collar of his chest plate and yanked him down into a kiss. “Hey, did you come when I called you a slut?” Keith flushed a red that rivalled his armour and kissed Lance again, wrapping his arms around the blue paladin’s neck as his fingers laced together at the small of his back.

…

Hunk walked briskly down the hall to Lance’s room in search of his best friend. The citizens of the planet were patiently waiting for Voltron’s show and whilst Shiro searched for Keith, Hunk was on Lance duty. Thankfully, Lance’s door was unlocked and he immediately opened it.

“Lance, buddy, we need you out there, we have to do the sh-” words escaped Hunk as the door slid open. It took them a second to register it but once they did their lips parted and they stepped away from one another like their skin was made from acid; the corrosive kind.

“Well shit, people really need to learn how to knock in this bitch.” Lance gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! Feel free to bookmark, comment, kudos or subscribe at your leisure :) Until next time xx


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more smut, fluff and plot <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to take a moment to thank each and every one of you for leaving kudos, comments and for all of the bookmarks. The response to this has been truly overwhelming!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one <3

“Lance, buddy, we need you out there, we have to do the sh-” words escaped Hunk as the door slid open. It took them a second to register it but once they did their lips parted and they stepped away from one another like their skin was made from acid; the corrosive kind.

“Well shit, people really need to learn how to knock in this bitch.” Lance gulped.

“But- but- but-but you and- and- you hate- I don’t- huh?!” Keith lurched forward and dragged Hunk into the room, shutting and locking the door, standing guard just in case Hunk knew the password.

“Hunk, my man, listen to me-”

“Listen to you?! Lance, this is Keith! Keith!”

“It was just a kiss, Hunk, Nothing more.” Keith narrowed his eyes at how well Lance was lying to his best friend.

“Oh, Okay, so why are there no sheets on your bed? Huh? Why do you both look so tired and why, pray tell, are Keith’s boxers on the floor?!” Keith’s face was on fire as Hunk pointed to the bundle of red fabric on the floor.

“Okay, so it was more than that, but this is the first and last time, Hunk. It was the heat of the moment. We were fighting and we-we got it out of our systems, Okay? One and done. Sexit and exit. Wham, bam, thank you, ma’am.” Lance’s eyes met Keith’s for a brief moment as he recited the same things he’d said to Shiro.

“Lance, do you think after all these years I don’t know when you’re lying?!”

“Alright! Okay! Keith and I are fucking.” Lance said. “But that’s it. There are no feelings, no labels, it’s just sex.” He explained, absolutely without his gut turning.

“Exactly.” Both teens looked over at Keith. “It’s just a way to let out our frustrations.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “Do you really think I could tolerate Lance for longer than three minutes?” Keith asked with a scoff.

“Hey! That was one time! And you still got off.” Lance grumbled.

“Oh please, don’t flatter yourself! You last longer than three minutes two out of ten times.”

“Ten out of ten times, because I count in my head and it helps me hold off!”  
At this. Keith let out a full-on, stomach-clutching laugh and Lance felt his cheeks heat up because he did not look beautiful with his hair falling around his face. Mouth open, eyes shut and laughing the ugliest – most beautiful – laugh that Lance had ever heard.

“Oh man, you’re lucky you’ve got a huge dick, I would not be sleeping with you otherwise. Why don’t you explain the deal to him while I go and make sure Shiro doesn’t find out?” Still chuckling quietly, Keith unlocked the door and left the room in search of the black paladin.

“Lance? What’s goin’ on, man?” Hunk asked once the door had hissed closed again.

“It’s supposed to be a secret, need to know kinda deal. Sh-Shiro caught us once and we told him that it would never happen again and it didn’t for a while but then man, it just feels good to- to let go of all that tension, you know? And we don’t argue as much so it’s way better for the team this way.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, Lance? We’re- I’m supposed to be your best friend.” Lance felt a ton of guilt weigh down in his shoulders as he studied Hunk’s features. He wasn’t shocked or surprised that he and Keith had their… thing; he was hurt that Lance hadn’t told him about it.

“Hunk I would’ve, you know I tell you everything but I didn’t think Keith wanted anyone to know that he’s gay and-”

“Lance. Everyone knows he’s gay!”

“They do?” He questioned, eyebrows raised in shock.

“Yes. Just like everyone knew Pidge is a girl, everyone knows I like Shay and everyone knows you and Keith are crushing on each other so hard it literally hurts to watch!”

“I’m not crushing on him.” Lance scoffed. “Yeah, he’s hot and we have great sex and he’s a great kisser and his hair is really soft and his eyes are- Oh my God I’m crushing on Keith.” He paled, face a mixture of shock and horror. “Hunk! I’m crushing on Keith!”

“You just realised that now?!”

“What- what do I do? What do I say? I can’t say anything, if he knows then he’ll stop sleeping with me and Hunk, I’ve had the luxury of sex pretty much whenever I want it, I can’t go back to celibacy, I’ll die Hunk; I’ll die!”

“Just relax man, he likes you back.”

“Were we just in the room with the same person? He laughed at me!”

“Lance I could practically hear his heart racing because I guarantee you the only reason he laughed is because he thinks it’s so God damn cute.”

“No, he laughed because he’s mean!”

“He was blushing.”

“No. I’m not saying anything to him and neither are you.”

“Lance… does he even know what happened back home?” Lance stayed silent, eyes trained on the floor. “I’ll take your silence as a ‘no’.” Hunk sighed. “You have to tell him, Lance.”

“No. No, I don’t, he doesn’t need to know because nothing is ever going to happen… besides- besides the sex.”

“Lance, things like this never work out. Someone always ends up hurt.”

“You can’t get hurt if you hate the guy you’re sleeping with.”

“You just said you have a crush on him, Lance.”

“Nope, not anymore. It was just for a second, but I don’t now, so it’s fine.”

“Lance, you can’t just switch off your emotions.” Hunk sighed.

“Well, I just did. Boom.” He held his arms wide, a smug smirk set on his lips, though it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Whatever you say, Lance. When it all comes crashing down, I’ll be here for you. We have to go and perform in this show.”

“Then let’s go, man.” They exited Lance’s room and made their way back to the lions.

“We’re gonna cut some of the show as Keith isn’t feeling well,” Shiro explained once they were all in their lions.

“Aww, has wittle Keith got a tummy ache?” Lance teased as they took off.

“Shut up, idiot,” Keith replied, falling into formation.

“Both of you can be quiet.” Shiro ended the argument before it could start and explained which parts of the show they wouldn’t be performing.

…

Lance couldn’t sleep. He’d tossed and turned for hours! He had fought in a battle, fucked Keith silly and performed in a show earlier, yet still sleep evaded him. He counted sheep, tried to control his breathing, lay there with his eyes closed for seconds at a time and not one wink of sleep came to him. He was staring at his ceiling when his door hissed open, making him jump and sit up on his elbows. Keith was in a pair of red boxer briefs and a dark shirt, barefoot and gloveless, rubbing his eye with his fist.

“Didn’t you get enough earlier?” Lance joked, smirking.

“Shut up. Can’t sleep.” Keith locked the door behind him before shoving Lance over against the wall and flopping down on to the bed and stealing most of the covers, tucking them up under his chin.

“‘Hey Lance, can I sleep in your bed tonight?’ ‘Sure Keith, thanks for asking.”

“I’m not asking. Now, shut up and sleep.”

Strangely enough, Lance found sleep. His dreams, however, were full of laughing faces; tears and humiliation; broken hearts and trust alike. He barely slept for an hour before the nightmare jolted him awake. Keith stirred from where he lay half on top of Lance, breath and hair tickling the blue paladin’s neck, scrunching his face. Lance lay stiff as a board until Keith settled again, arm coming up and around Lance. 

The weight helped him relax. The smell of unbranded soap, layered on top of Keith’s natural scent grounded him; reminded him that he wasn’t back on Earth and things that happened there were far behind him. He was a defender of the universe and no longer a naïve child. He brought his hand up to rest on Keith’s head and the other he settled behind his head as he spent the rest of the night cycle staring at the ceiling. 

At a more reasonable time, Lance turned to Keith, running fingers through his soft, black locks.

“Keith.” He whispered.

“Mmm.” The red paladin hummed but did not wake.

“Keith,” Lance whispered again. “You have to wake up and go back to your room.”

“Mmmhmm five more minutes.” He mumbled, nodding slowly before he resumed snoring.

“Keith?” He tried again.

“Shh.” Keith’s hand came up and smacked down over Lance’s face repeatedly in search for his lips, only to press a finger against them. ‘What an asshole,’ Lance thought ‘a really fucking cute-ass asshole.’. He took Keith’s hand away from his lips, keeping it in his grip as he lowered his lips to the red paladin’s and kissed him softly, first his top lip, then his bottom lip, alternating between locking his own lips over the soft pillows.

Keith blinked awake slowly, frowning at the feeling of lips against his own. It was only after he saw the familiar head of brown hair and tanned skin that he began reciprocating the kiss. Lance’s fingers laced through his for a moment as he brought Keith’s arm up around his neck. Keith wrestled his other arm out from between them as Lance’s hand settled on his cheek and the other arm wrapped around him to pull him closer. 

He pushed his fingers into the tanned teen’s hair, bringing a leg up over his hip. The hand on Keith’s cheek came down to grope his ass, under the guise of rolling him on to his back and he smoothed it down Keith’s thick thigh before bringing it back up to the globe of his backside.

“What is your obsession with my ass? Not even my ass hole, just my ass?” Keith asked, a rare, genuine smile gracing his lips.

“Hey, I can't help it if my hand fits perfectly around it,” Lance smirked, kissing Keith again before pulling back slightly. “Besides, it gives me leverage to do this.” He dragged Keith’s hips up against his own, grinding down onto him and rubbing morning erections together. Keith gasped and bit his lip, looking down at where the blue paladin had tented his sleep pants and although his boxer briefs kept him contained, there was no hiding his hard-on.

“Do it again,” Keith ordered.

“What? This?” Lance repeated the action and Keith looked up before attacking the taller teen’s lips with his own.

“Do it again, but this time, don’t you dare stop,” Keith spoke, voice muffled by lips and tongues.

“As you wish.” The blue paladin ground their hips together at a steady pace, not having to do much with Keith’s other than supporting them whilst he sought out the best way to grind against Lance, hips wiggling and bucking until he settled for swaying his hips from side to side whilst Lance kept up his thrusting motion. 

“You like that? Like feeling my hard cock against yours?” Lance asked, watching as the red paladin bit his lip and nodded in response. 

“I’m gonna make you come all over yourself, Keith. Give you a nice wet patch in those boxers.” He kissed Keith once again, grinding down harder. “Fuck! Then I’m gonna pull my cock out, pull your boxers back and come all over your cock. Then I’ll send you back to your room without a shower.” 

Keith’s eyes raised to meet Lance’s.

“You’re a dirty bastard.” He snapped.

“I am, but you’re a filthy slut, aren’t you Keith?” The red paladin blushed, gripping a fistful of Lance’s hair as he pulled himself closer. “Oh, he likes that. What a dirty, nasty little whore you are. First thing in the morning and you’re grinding against my cock like I didn’t fuck you so hard you came twice yesterday.”

“Keep going.” Keith nodded, spurring him on.

“What kind of messed up skank needs so much cock in their life, huh? Bet you’d much prefer having my cock in your ass right now. Even though your hole is wrecked, you want it, I can see that you want it. You want me to fuck your ruined ass, don’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah. I want it.” Keith nodded, throwing his head back and exposing his neck to Lance’s waiting lips.

“I’m not gonna give it to you. Bad little whores don’t get what they want. Say it.”

“B-bad wh-whores don’t get what they want.” He choked out.

“You’re a little come slut. Say it, slut.”

“I-I’m a little come slut.” He bit his lip again, tightening his arms around Lance as the blue paladin cane up to rest his forehead against Keith’s.

“Again.”

“I’m a little come slut.”

“Again!”

“Fuck, yes, I’m a little come slut!” He planted his lips against Lance’s, so hard that he could feel his teeth pressing against the insides of his lips, moaning as he shot ropes of come into his boxer briefs, grinding up into Lance throughout his orgasm.

“Fuck- lay down.” He lowered Keith’s hips to the bed again and unwound his arms from his neck, pulling his cock out and wrapping his fist around it as fast as he could. Keith pulled down the front of his underwear, revealing the mess he’d made and his softening cock to Lance. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m gonna come.” Lance panted as his fist moved rapidly over his member, his free hand feeling over every bump and ridge of Keith’s stomach.

“You gonna come, Lance?”

“Yeah.”

“You did so fucking good – made me come so hard.”

“I did, fuck, I know I did.”

“Now you’ve gotta do something for me, Lance.”

“Anything, anything.”

“Come all over my cock. Let me see you jerk yourself off all through, I want every last drop, you hear?”

“Yeah, Yes, oh God, Yes.” He leaned forward on his hand, now beside Keith’s head, and aimed down as he felt the coil tightening in his stomach, his balls drawing up and ready to shoot all over him.

“Come on, come all over me, do it, Lance. Be a good boy. Be my good boy.”

“Oh fuck!” He gripped his base but Keith wasn’t having that.

“I said stroke through it, Lance, I want it all. Good boys listen to what they’re told.” Lance nodded, stroking himself. Albeit slowly. “That’s it, good boy. So good for me.” Lance panted, red-faced and practically cross-eyed as he squeezes every last drop out on to Keith.

“Holy shit.” He flicked the last few drops on to Keith and sat back on his heels. “That was… wow.” Lance licked his lips and tried to return his breathing to normal. Keith looked down and laughed, yet another rare but genuine act.

“You came-” he cut off to laugh. “So much.”

“You’re one to talk, that’s both of our come.”

“I’d say about a quarter of it’s mine. I came twice yesterday, remember?”

“Shut up.” Lance raised his hand and wiped his come off on to Keith’s cheek.

“Did you just-” Keith’s mouth hung open in shock, as did Lance’s, only Lance let out a small laugh. “Did you just wipe your come on my face?!” The blue paladin would be scared if the red one hadn’t laughed through his sentence. “Lance!” He threw his head black and laughed harder. “That is so; nasty.”

“Nasty shit for a nasty bitch.” He joked.

“Come here, Lance.” Keith opened his arms to the taller teen, who began backing away.

“Oh no. No, no, no, Keith-” Keith, faster than the blue paladin, wrapped his arms around his shoulders and his legs around his waist, smearing their come over the both of them.

“Oh, how nice is this.” He said cheerily as the blue paladin groaned.

“Keith, ugh, this is so gross.”

“Think about this the next time you wanna wipe come on my face, sharpshooter.” He said, keeping himself wrapped tightly around Lance.

“Okay, I deserved it.”

“You did. Now, noble steed, carry me to the shower.”

“As his highness wishes.” Lance actually stood with Keith on his front and Keith let out the girliest squeak Lance had ever heard, wrapping around him tighter.

“Put me down, I don’t like it! How do you live up here?!” Lance laughed, taking the opportunity to grope Keith.

“I gotcha.” He hoisted Keith up higher and walked to the bathroom, turning on the water before he set Keith down.

“Oh thank God. I’ll never take being short for granted again.” Lance laughed and the two stripped of their clothes. Throwing them down the laundry chute before getting in the shower together. There were some awkward bumps and a lot of Keith asking Lance what the products he was using were for but, for the most part, they were smiling and laughing with one another. That was until Lance decided that an impromptu make-out session was necessary, even though they were thoroughly sated.

“Lance, you do know that it’s physically impossible for me to get it up right now, don’t you?” Keith asked with another one of those smiles as Lance kissed down his neck, pushing the red paladin up against the heated glass.

“Yeah, me too. Doesn’t mean I can’t kiss you though.” He shrugged and pulled back to look down at Keith.

“But why? It’s kinda pointless if it isn’t going anywhere.” He dropped his shoulders as those kissed extended over them.

“Ever consider that maybe I just like kissing you?” Lance asked Keith, twisting his earlier statement to fit the moment. Keith shook his head and cupped Lance’s cheeks, kissing him deeply. It was so strange that in a matter of weeks they’d gone from hate-fuelled fucking to deep kisses in the shower. Keith wasn’t one to fall in love – not quickly anyway – but his feelings towards Lance had changed so much in such a short amount of time that it genuinely scared him. 

He didn’t love the guy but he certainly didn’t hate him anymore. But what scared him most was that he knew Lance didn’t feel the same way, that he never would. This was just sex to him. He broke the kiss so suddenly that he had to wipe the saliva from his mouth.

“I should go. Gotta get back to my room before someone finds us.” Before Lance could answer, he slipped away, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself before he unlocked the door and rushed back to his own bedroom.

Lance stood under the spray in shock for a moment before a frown set into his features. He was too intimate and Keith had run. It was obvious to Lance that the red paladin wanted nothing more than sex, so he pushed the feeling of rejection down and finished his morning routine before he joined the other paladins for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to kudos, comment and bookmark. Subscribe to be notified as soon as I post a new chapter :3 Thanks for reading!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for!!! So sorry I was away for so long I had some shit to deal with but I hope you all enjoy :3 !!!!!

Keith and Lance hadn’t ‘been together’ since the shower incident a little over a week ago. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to, but rather that they didn’t have the time to. The Galra had been more active than usual, and as a result, each and every time they thought about meeting somewhere for a quickie, the alarm blared and they had to rush to their lions. 

Keith hadn’t changed into his casual clothes for three days now and he was never too far from his lion. After a particularly risky battle, Lance had spent the day in Blue, only coming out for the barest of human needs. She’d gotten hurt and he wanted to bond with her whilst she healed.

“You’re still in here?” Keith asked as he walked into the cockpit. Lance was sat off to the side, back against the wall, arms around his legs as he rested his forehead on his knees. His armour was discarded in a pile in the corner and the skintight suit was absent on his upper half, tied around his waist.

“What do you want?” He asked, keeping his eyes trained downward.

“I wanted to check on you. Make sure you’re okay.” Keith sat opposite him, placing a bowl of goo and a spoon next to him. “Brought you some dinner.” Lance’s stomach rumbled and he thanked Keith quietly before picking up the bowl.

“Do you wanna talk?” The shorter teen asked tentatively after a few minutes of silence. “I mean, I’m no Hunk, but I’m a good listener.” Lance nodded and set the barely eaten goo aside.

“I’m scared Keith.” He hugged his knees again, this time looking over them at the red paladin. “What if we never make it back to Earth? What if I never see my family again?”

“I miss Earth too.” Keith nodded.

“What do you have to miss?” He asked, making Keith glare slightly. “I’m sorry, that was rude.”

“You’re damn right it was. Lance, I might not have family back home but I do miss Earth. And you know what? In some ways, I’ve got it worse. Every person I give a damn about in this whole universe is on this ship right now and every time we go into battle I have to watch them get hurt and risk their lives.”

“I had no idea you felt that way,” Lance mumbled, frowning.

“Yeah, well I do. Sometimes it’s just easier to distance me from everyone. I don’t want them to care about me too.”

“It’s a little late for that.” Lance scoffed. “I- we care about you. We all care about each other.” The blue paladin hoped that the teen opposite him didn’t notice the slip-up. Keith nodded and sighed.

“I don’t know what I’d do if I had a family to miss. Shiro is all the family I have and he’s here with us. But things are different now… we’re not as close.”

“Why do you think that is?”

“I guess keeping secrets really does change things.”

“Oh… is that why you’re here? You- you wanna stop?” Lance took a deep breath, preparing himself for the weight of disappointment on his chest.

“No, no. I-… I think I feel bad for lying to Shiro. But I kind of don’t care at the same time. Whatever this is, helps us work better as a team. I’m not planning on stopping any time soon. Why, do you?”

“No, no, I just thought you did.”

“No.” They sat in silence for a few more seconds.

“Wanna make out?” Lance asked with his signature grin.

“Lance, you’re unbelievable,” Keith replied with a deadpan stare. “One, we’re in your lion. Two, everyone else is awake. Three, you know how the Galra have been lately. It’s like setting ourselves up to be disappointed.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Man, I should shower. I haven’t since that last battle and I’m all gross.”

“Yeah, you are.” Keith smiled and Lance’s heart did a thing in his chest. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked, the smile disappearing.

“You were smiling, I was just shocked is all. I don’t think I’ve ever seen grumpy mullet smile.”

“It’s not a mullet!”

“Tell that to your hair, Keith,” Lance said as he collected his armour.

“Shut up,” Keith grumbled, face flushing ever so slightly.

“Thanks, man. For coming to check in on me.” Lance mumbled as they left his lion, stood on the ramp in its mouth.

“What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t?” Keith, on instinct, leaned up and kissed Lance right there in the mouth of the blue lion, where anyone could have seen them. It wasn’t a heated kiss. There was nothing really behind it and that was why it was such a big problem. It was the type of kiss you gave your boyfriend when you were saying goodbye for the day. It was the type of kiss you gave your boyfriend when you were feeling a little needy, but not exactly in the mood. 

It was the type of kiss you gave your boyfriend, full stop. 

“S-sorry, I-” Keith stepped back slightly and Lance cupped the back of his head, leaning in for another kiss, much like the first.

“Don’t go. This is nice.” Keith nodded and Lance dropped his armour, both hands coming up to cup Keith’s cheeks. Keith’s arms came around Lance’s torso and he wished that he’d taken his gloves off to feel every inch of his perfect skin. Whilst they kissed deeply, they kissed slowly, savouring the taste of one another and relishing in the comfort this type of kiss brought. 

When they broke apart, Lance rested his forehead against Keith’s and stroked his thumb over the older teens cheek softly. Their eyes remained closed and their bodies remained close.

“We should probably-” Keith silenced Lance with needy lips, brows furrowed and arms tightly wound around him. He wasn’t ready to go back to being fuck buddies, not yet. He wanted to revel in this, if only for a little bit. “Keith-”

“Lance, please, for once in your life just shut up and let me kiss you.” He stared down at Keith in confusion.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just- nothing.”

“Keith, come on, this doesn’t work when you’re not honest. Is there something on your mind?” Lance knew what he hoped was on Keith’s mind.

“Lance, I-” The rest of his sentence was drowned out by the blaring alarm through the castle, but Lance had always been good at lip reading. As Keith pulled away from him and dashed off in the direction of his lion he stood, motionless and stunned.

_“Lance, I don’t think I can do this anymore.”_

…

Keith regretted saying it immediately after the words came out of his mouth. He could only hope that Lance hadn’t actually heard what he’d said. He was distracted. He was trying to perform, as usual, weaving through Galra ships but he kept clipping them every so often, he knew the others could tell that something was on his mind and Shiro had begun to get frustrated with him. After the ninth ship he unintentionally ran in to, Shiro lost his cool.

“Keith! What’s going on with you? Focus!”

“I’m sorry, I’m just tired. I’ve barely slept the past few days.” Keith lied, thanking the stars that Shiro couldn’t see him and through his words.

“I know that, but we’re at war here. Your mistakes are our mistakes.”

“I got it,” Keith grumbled and muted his comms, continuing the fight. He produced his jaw blade and used his distraction to his advantage. Now, every ship he clipped sustained at least a little damage.

“Keith. Are you okay?” Lance had opened up a private line, his face appearing to Keith’s right.

“I’m fine, Lance. Focus on the battle.”

“No, not when you’re out of your head! It kills me to say it but you are the best pilot on this team, Keith. Including Shiro; and we all know how much I idolise him. Stop fucking around and let’s win this thing!” He cut off the line and Keith gulped, looking towards the blue lion. He unmuted his comms and the paladins breathed a sigh of relief when the black-haired pilot flew his lion like they knew he could.

…

They’d defeated the Galra fleet but Keith and Lance had an entirely different type of battle to fight. The red paladin entered Lance’s room after they’d both gotten a shower and immediately went in for a kiss, only for Lance to turn his head, resulting in a very wet cheek kiss.

“Is something wrong?” Keith asked Lance.

“You think I didn’t hear what you said earlier? Keith, if you don’t wanna do this anymore don’t continue because you think I wanna keep going.”

“I don’t know what I was saying earlier, Lance. I was all kinds of messed up.”

“So what’s changed, Keith? You’re wound up from the fight and you’ve got extra energy to burn off? Go train like you always do. I don’t need you literally riding my dick all the time.” Lance turned away so that he didn’t have to see the look on Keith’s face.

“Why would you say that?” Lance wasn’t expecting Keith to sound so… hurt. “You’re the one that started this, Lance.”

“Keith, you said you can’t do this anymore, so don’t.”

“Look at me in my eyes and tell me that you don’t wanna do this anymore.” Keith was glad that the lump he felt in his throat didn’t come out in his voice.

“Keith, don’t make me do this. I told you that this was on your terms.”

“Look me in my fucking eyes, Lance!”

Why did this feel bigger than it was? It didn’t feel like fuck buddies ending their time, it felt like lovers ending their relationship. Lance looked up at Keith.

“I can’t do this anymore, Keith. Whether you can or you can’t, _I can’t_.”

“You don’t want me?” Keith asked.

“That’s just it, Keith, I do! I want you! All of you!”

“Then why are you ending this?!”

“Because I’m falling for you and I know that’s not what you want! So just end it now when I can get over you!”

“I don’t want you to get over me.” Keith’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“That’s a shitty thing to say, Keith.” Lance glared.

“No, I- Lance, I don’t want you to get over me.” He cupped Lance’s cheeks and looked right into his sapphire eyes. “I wanna fall with you.”

It took Lance a hot second to realise what Keith had actually said.

“Wait… What? Huh?!”

“Lance, I’ve been trying so hard to deny what I feel for you but I can’t. Not anymore. You’re crazy and you talk too much and you don’t think all that much either but you’re smart and you’re kind and you’re a fucking great pilot.” Lance kissed Keith, pulling him in close.

“Say that again.”

“You’re a fucking great pilot, Lance.” He grinned and the blue paladin couldn’t bring himself to kiss the smile off of his lips.

“You should smile more often.” He said without thinking. “Scratch that, don’t smile. Not unless it’s just us. I want this all to myself.”

“You’re such a dork.” They kissed softly, much like their earlier kiss, but with so much more meaning behind it. Except, with this new development, Lance knew he had to tell Keith the truth about what had happened back at the Garrison. He couldn’t start a relationship with him without honesty. He broke the kiss and sighed heavily. “Why do I get the feeling that we’re about to have a very serious conversation and not screw each other’s brains out?” Keith asked.

“Because we’re about to have a very serious conversation and not screw each other’s brains out,” Lance answered and wound his fingers through Keith’s. They sat on his bed, cross-legged and facing one another, Keith’s face was a mask of emotionlessness and Lance’s a mask of concern. “I need to tell you what happened at the Garrison. I need to tell you why I wouldn’t let you top me.”

“Lance, if you don’t want to-”

“Keith, I have to. I need you to know this.”

“Okay.” Keith held Lance’s other hand for support as the taller teen took a deep breath before speaking.

“I wasn’t always like this. Loud and obnoxious, I mean. Back home I was pretty quiet. Mostly it was because I was still confused about who I was – who I am. I was attracted to girls but when we would spend days at the beach I couldn’t help but watch the guys too. And, I know they didn’t mean it, but my family were always joking about how I ‘must be gay’ because I’m ‘so skinny’ and I ‘care so much about how I look’.” Lance scoffed. 

“You don’t need to be gay to care about your skin and how you dress. Anyway, when I got into the Garrison I kind of saw it as an opportunity to explore myself. So, I put on this front and I made myself seem confident. I experienced girls but I never really knew how to approach guys. That was until someone approached me. I don’t know if you remember him… Trent Banner? He was a senior and a damn good engineer.”

“I think I remember the name, yeah.” Keith nodded. He didn’t like where this was going.

“I’d just started my sophomore year and I guess he saw something in me because he pursued me. We would sneak out together and go eat junk food and see movies and pretty much everything that you do to woo a young, influential boy that’s still figuring himself out. I didn’t know how relationships were supposed to work and he told me that if I loved him I would… he told me that if I loved him I would do sexual stuff with him because that’s what he wanted and he loved me enough to do it to me too.”

“What? That scum bag!”

“Hold your horses.” Lance scoffed. “It gets worse.” He licked his lips and took a deep breath before continuing. “I did the sexual stuff with him and everything was fine. We… enjoyed ourselves so I didn’t think anything of it. Until he asked to film me. Again, he said that if I loved him I would let him film me. So I did. I let him film me sucking him and I let him film himself fucking me. A few weeks later, I’d had a pretty rough day. Failed the simulation, yelled at in front of everyone, all that shit. And I wasn’t in the mood for… it.”

“Lance, if he- I swear to God, I’ll-”

“He told me that if I didn’t have sex with him he’d send the videos to everyone at the Garrison.” Lance didn’t even notice that he was crying until one of Keith’s hands left his own to wipe away the tears. “So I had sex with him, I kept on having sex with him. But then I got sick. Some kind of cold or flu thing and he still wanted sex and I was aching all over and snotty and I didn’t feel attractive at all but he still wanted it and I couldn’t give it to him, I physically couldn’t. So he sent those videos to everyone. Including faculty.”

“Lance…”

“Everyone saw me… saw me taking his stupid dick inside me and taking his load on my face and fucking enjoy it.” Keith scrambled to wrap his arms around Lance, holding him as the younger teen sobbed. “He even sent it to my mom.” Keith’s arms tightened as he resisted the urge to fly their asses back to earth and gut Trent Banner like a fucking fish. 

Apparently, he’d said that aloud because Lance laughed tearfully.

“I didn’t get to come out to my family how I wanted to. I got sent home for a few weeks while the Garrison cleaned up and Trent was expelled and thankfully he’d turned eighteen so the police could charge him with possession of indecent images of a minor. My family were – are – supportive of me but I can’t help but see my mom watching that damn video whenever I look at her or think about her.”

“Lance, it wasn’t your fault. Banner was an asshole and I swear to you, if I ever see him again I’ll make him pay for what he did to you.”

“I don’t need you to make him pay, Keith. I need you to erase him.” Lance cupped Keith’s cheeks and kissed him softly. “Keith… I need you to top me.”

“Lance-”

“Please. Please, Keith, I don’t want him to be the only one to ever have been inside me that way, not when I already feel so much more for you than I ever could have for him.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Keith kissed Lance gently, easing him back on the bed until he was on top of him. “I’m gonna take care of you, Lance. I’m gonna show you what your first time should have been like. What I would’ve made it like for you.”

“Keith-”

“Shh. Just breathe. You don’t have to do anything. I’m gonna take care of you.” He rearranged the pillows under Lance’s head to ensure that he was comfortable and kissed him slowly. Keith eased Lance out of his clothes. Item by item exposing a little bit more of his tanned skin.

“You’re so perfect, Lance. Every last centimetre of you is gorgeous. I’m gonna kiss every inch of your skin, every freckle, every beauty mark, every scar…”

“Keith, please.”

“Shh, Lance. We’re doing this my way tonight. And I say that I get to worship your body like you deserve.” With that, Keith began his task, starting with his face. He lay a kiss over Lance’s lips, then his cheeks. His nose and his eyelids, then his forehead. 

He kissed that beautiful jawline and his sharp chin, both sides of his neck and his throat before laying kisses along Lance’s collarbones. He gently lifted Lance’s left arm, trailing kissed down to his palm before kissing the tip of each finger and repeating the motion on his right arm. From there he kissed across Lance’s chest, stopping to kiss pert nipples before continuing down, across his abs. 

He kissed Lance’s hipbones and let his breath ghost over his semi-hard member before lifting one unfairly long leg and kissing up from the top of Lance’s thigh towards his knee, over his calf. Lance couldn’t hold back his giggle as Keith ghosted a kiss over the sole of his foot and then pressed soft lips to each of his toes. Keith smiled as he lifted Lance’s other leg, starting from his toes and working his way up to the top of his thigh and letting his breath whisper over Lance’s balls as he spoke.

“Turn over.” Lance obliged immediately, turning over on to his front and unknowingly gyrating against the bed, silently pleading for that much-needed friction. The red paladin kissed across Lance’s broad shoulders, gently kneading the knots in his muscles with his fingertips.

“Keith, not that this isn’t really nice, I thought you were gonna-”

“I am, Lance, but I told you, I’m gonna treat you how you should’ve been treated your first time. How that jerk off would’ve treated you if he really loved you.” Lance nodded in understanding and allowed Keith to continue working the stress from his muscles, every so often laying a kiss over his skin. Once he reached the small of Lance’s back, Keith moved between the blue paladin’s legs and smoothed his hands down, over the globes of his ass. 

Before Lance even had a minute to register what was happening, Keith’s thumbs had spread his cheeks and the red paladin was licking, kissing and sucking the taller teen’s hole. Not even Trent had done this to him.

“Keith… ah!” Lance moaned, gripping the pillows and arching his back, pushing his ass up into Keith’s face. Keith took that as his cue to begin eating Lance out in earnest. He wound his arms around the blue paladin’s hips and pressed his face down in between Lance’s cheeks, turning his head from side to side to gain better access to his hole without his hands helping him. 

“K-Keith!” Lance moaned, reaching back to fist the red paladin’s hair. Meanwhile, Keith was barely breathing, solely focusing on bringing Lance as close to the edge as he possibly could with only his tongue. He worked Lance’s puckered hole open with a pointed tongue and when Lance’s hand moved from Keith’s hair to his own ass, Keith grinned, dragging his tongue lazily over the slightly gaping hole – just open enough that his tongue slid in with ease. 

Lance’s eyes rolled back as his nails dug into his flesh, resisting the urge to reach back with his free hand and spread himself lewdly for Keith. The only thing stopping him was the fact that he would likely suffocate himself in the pillows Keith had laid out for him and he wasn’t about to be ungrateful and push them aside. Keith distracted him from his thoughts by dragging his tongue down from Lance’s hole to his balls and licking long stripes over the sensitive skin.

“Oh God, Keith.” He released his hold on his ass to push up from the bed, giving Keith more access to what he wanted and yet Keith stayed focused on Lance’s balls, ignoring the hard and leaking member hanging heavy between Lance’s legs. “Keith, please, please, I need it so bad,” Lance begged.

“What do you need, Lance, I’ll give you everything.”

“You, please, anywhere, everywhere, I need you.”

“You have me.”

“Inside. Please.” Keith grinned and gently turned Lance over again, placing another pillow beneath his hips before reaching for the compartment that held the lube. He dipped three of his fingers into the strawberry-smelling goop and warmed the lube before spreading the lube between Lance’s cheeks. The blue paladin spread his legs wide, planting his feet on the mattress and lifting his hips slightly. 

“You want another pillow?” Keith asked him. Lance nodded and removed one from under his head, lifting his hips higher to let Keith place it on top of the other pillow. “Better?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Keith circled Lance’s hole with his middle finger before prodding gently. “Come on, Lance, relax for me, sweetheart. Let me in.” He whispered and Lance relaxed back against the mattress, allowing Keith’s finger to slip inside with little resistance. “Good boy, such a good boy,” Lance whined, gripping the sheets as he revelled in Keith’s praise. He took the second finger with a little trouble but nothing that more lube couldn’t fix. He shifted in discomfort when Keith began scissoring his fingers but it wasn’t so bad that he wanted Keith to stop.

“Is this okay, pretty boy?” Keith asked and precome leaked from Lance’s tip. “You like that? When I call you pretty?”

“Yes,” Lance whined, moving his hips gently and fucking himself on Keith’s fingers.

“That’s because it’s true. Lance you’re so pretty, such a good, pretty boy for me. Only for me.”

“Only for you- Oh!” Keith added his third finger and he shushed Lance, whispering the sweetest praise in his ear. “Please, Keith, I’m ready for you,” Lance begged.

“Just a little more, pretty boy. I don’t want you hurting in the morning. I wanna take care of you.”

“Okay.” Lance nodded and after pumping his fingers in and out a few more times, Keith removed them from Lance, who whined at the loss of contact. He wiped his fingers on the sheets and then removed his clothes, dropping them off of the side of the bed to join Lance’s. He gathered a generous helping of the lube and gingerly stroked himself. He was harder than he’d ever been before and he wanted to be inside Lance for as long as possible.

“Are you ready, Lance?” He asked softly.

“Yes. Please, Keith, I’m ready.”

“I’m gonna put it in now, okay?” Lance nodded. “Relax for me, angel. Let me in.” Lance’s body responded to Keith’s words with no hesitance and the blunt head of Keith’s cock entered Lance with ease. They both made noises of approval as Keith pulled out before pushing in again, further this time. He repeated this motion until he was fully sheathed inside Lance, hips flush together and long legs wrapped around his hips.

“Good boy, such a good boy, taking my cock so well, my good boy,” Keith whispered as he allowed a minute for Lance to get used to him. Not that he needed it; Keith had prepped him thoroughly and entered slowly enough that Lance wasn’t in any pain at all, but the closeness he felt to Keith at that moment was enough to make him thankful that Keith decided to wait before pulling back, almost all the way out of Lance before pushing back in again. 

He gave a few long, slow thrusts before speeding up a little bit, chasing his own pleasure and Lance’s. Once they’d found their rhythm – not too fast, not too slow, just right – Keith angled his hips slightly and every thrust was heading directly for Lance’s prostate.

“Keith! Please! Yes!” Lance couldn’t form a coherent sentence but Keith couldn’t even speak. The Cuban boy was writhing beneath him, cock leaking like a faucet, hair a mess with strands stuck to his face with sweat and he had never looked more beautiful. Keith was making him feel that way. 

Keith and only Keith could ever make him feel that way and he’d be dead before he let anyone else see Lance like this. Keith kissed Lance thoroughly, tongue curling around Lance’s as he took charge of everything, lacing their fingers together as he pulled back, using his grip on Lance’s hands as leverage to thrust harder, not faster, but harder, and with every thrust hitting his prostate, Lance didn’t have very long.

“Keith- close.” He gasped and Keith nodded.

“Me too.”

“Together. Inside. Please.” Lance begged and Keith nodded. Wrapping his arms around the taller teen. Lance’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and in a handful of thrusts, they were coming together, Lance spending on both his and Keith’s stomachs and Keith as deep as he could get inside Lance. Exhausted and sated, they didn’t move an inch before they fell into slumber, wrapped around one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and apologies again for being away for so long! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed and feel free to bookmark or subscribe to the story so that you get updated when I upload. If you're a guest on here you can always follow me on Tumblr as I make a post there every time I upload as well. My Tumblr is: klance-is-real-00  
> :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah I'm so sorry it's been so long!!! I lost my motivation a little bit but we're back! It's tired and I'm late so I'm sorry it's a little short but here is chapter seven and we're just getting in to the thick of things! I'm planning roughly for there to be another six to seven-ish chapters PLUS an epilogue but I'm a little busy so it may take a while. Thanks for sticking with this though! Hope you all enjoy!

“Lance… Fuck.” Keith moaned in the cockpit of the blue lion as Lance lowered himself down on to his member, unable to tear his eyes away from where they were connected. Keith had thought they fucked a lot when they were friends with benefits… confessing their feelings for one another and Lance opening up to Keith had brought them so much closer and had only proven to intensify their attraction towards one another. So much so that they’d barely been able to keep their hands off of one another in front of the other castle-dwellers.

“You feel so good Keith. You’re gonna make me come so fast.” The blue paladin cupped the black-haired teen’s cheeks, tilting his head up from where his eyes were trained on their most intimate parts, catching his gaze and holding it despite the closeness making him look a little fuzzy.

“You’re so tight, Lance. Feels so good around my cock.” Keith groped Lance’s ass, helping him lift up and down faster and easing the burn in his thighs from the constant movement. After a few moments Keith grew impatient with the pace and lifted Lance, standing in one swift movement and laying him over the console in front of them, lifting one of the teens long legs over his shoulder and pushing the other out and to the side so that he could watch himself wrecking Lance.

“Fuck, yes! Keith! Don’t stop, right there! I’m gonna fucking come!” He moaned, gripping the edge of the surface he was laying on, back arching up as he tried to hold out for as long as he could.

“I’m close, Lance, fuck.” Keith ground out, breathless and sweating from exertion, his heart pounding so loud in his ears that he almost didn’t hear the alarm blaring throughout the castle.

“FUCK!” Lance cursed loudly, frustration clear on his features as they each grabbed a towel to clean off as best as they could before they hurried back in to their armour.

“Lance, that’s my boot, see? It has red on it.” Keith grinned as he swapped shoes with the blue paladin.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I can’t exactly think right now, I was just getting the best dicking of my life and now I’m trying desperately not to come in my suit while I watch my boyfriend prance around in a skin-tight suit that makes his ass look even more delicious than usual.” Lance scoffed and tugged his chest plate on, completing his armour.

“Boyfriend, huh?” Keith asked, shuffling his own chest armour to get it in the most comfortable position.

“Well, I thought- do you not want-?”

“I’m kidding.” Keith cupped Lance’s cheeks and kissed him softly. “We’ll finish this when we get back, boyfriend.” Lance grinned as Keith ran out of the cockpit, sitting in his chair and starting his lion up.

…

“Where the hell are they coming from?!” Keith sounded exhausted and Lance couldn’t help but worry as his face along with the faces of his team members appeared on a screen just in the corner of his vision.

“It’s like they’re coming out of nowhere! What aren’t we seeing?!” Pidge grunted as she took a hit and Hunk raced in to defend her whilst she recovered and Keith pushed Red to use her jawblade on the offending ships, but as the three blew up six more appeared, circling Keith like vultures.

“Keith, watch out!” Lance yelled, firing at two of the ships to create an opening for Keith to get out of the death trap, only for them to realise that while they had been focused on clearing the ships in the area another four fleets had arrived and circled them.

“I can’t see a way out!” Hunk exclaimed as they all faced outwards in a circle, covering each other’s backs. “If we form Voltron we have too many blind spots. Allura can’t open a wormhole for us without them getting through too and if we try and move they’re gonna find an opening and split us up.”

“Shiro, what do we do?” Keith asked, sweating profusely, eyes drooping.

“Keith, are you okay?” Pidge asked before Lance could even open his mouth.

“I’m fine. Shiro?”

“I’m thinking! Everyone just be quiet for a second!” Shiro was clearly frustrated, eyes darting around to look for an opening of any kind.

“Do you guys hear that?” Keith asked, removing his helmet.

“Hear what?”

“I- nothing.”

“Okay, we need a distraction. Coran and Allura can you guys wormhole the castle to- KEITH! What are you doing?!”

“You said you needed a distraction, right? I’ll be fine, Red is faster than any of these losers, we can get away and I’ll contact you when I’m safe. I’ll send you my location and Allura can open a wormhole for me. Now get out of here!” Keith pushed forward and the rest of us closed the circle in, watching as the fleets all turned their attention to Keith. Lance opened a private line between himself and the red paladin, removing his own helmet.

“Keith-” 

“I know, Lance. I’ll be back before you know it. We have some things to take care of.” He grinned, narrowly dodging a collection of blasts. “Get home, Sharpshooter. Wait up for me, alright?”

“Okay… Keith, I- I really, really like you… Please, come home.” Lance gulped and Keith looked directly at him.

“I will. I really, really like you too Lance.” They shared one last moment before Keith cut off the private line and drew the fleet far enough away that Allura could open the wormhole and transport them back to the castle.

…

“Any word from Keith yet?” Lance asked as he joined the others on the bridge, still in his armour and ready to go should they need to.

“Not yet.” Allura frowned, looking up from the panel in front of her.

“It’s been hours, surely he must have lost them by now… No?”

“He’s probably just laying low until he’s sure they’re gone.” Shiro said, eyeing Lance suspiciously.

“Well he needs to make himself know and fast. We can’t form Voltron without him and if we run in to something like that again we’ll need all of the lions.” Lance slouched in his chair, looking out at the empty expanse of stars flying by as they travelled to the location Allura had deemed safe for the time being.

“I’ll go start on dinner. Lance, do you wanna give me a hand?” Hunk asked, turning to him and smiling softly.

“No, I’ll just burn everything. I’ll wait here. But thanks for the offer.” Lance mumbled, watching as the group dispersed and left him and Allura alone. The alien princess approached Lance slowly, seating herself on the arm of his chair.

“I know you’re worried about Keith.” She said softly. Lance mustered up the best confused face that he could, making the princess smile. “Lance, there are monitoring devices everywhere in this castle. They’re motion activated.” She told him. “Meaning that every time you and Keith decide to take a little break I get notified. You earthlings have strange courting customs. It truly seemed as though you and Keith despised each other for the longest time.”

“It’s strange… Now that I’m with him I don’t think I ever hated him. It was more like poorly executed admiration. He’s just so amazing, isn’t he?” He grinned up at the princess, who nodded in agreement.

“And the two of you make a wonderful pair, Lance.” An incoming message popped up on the control panel and Lance perked up immediately.

“I’ll bet that’s him!” He ran over to the control panel, allowing the communication link through, only to frown when the image of an unknown Galra soldier appeared.

“Castle of Lions,” His low gravelly voice started, sharp teeth exposed in a sinister grin. “My name is Commander Gryndor and I have a proposition for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one guys! Leave a comment if you like, I reply all the time :3 
> 
> Come interact with me on Tumblr if you feel like it :) Klace-is-real-00


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm so sorry it's been so long and neither of them are too long, have two chapters today. This one gets a little graphic and bloody so be warned!!! xx

“What do you want?” Allura joined Lance and glared up at the projection of the Galran commander. He looked similar to Sendak in height and build but he had both eyes and a more dog-ish look about him, having a muzzle and more paw-like hands.

“To speak with you and your team. I believe I may have something of yours.” Allura hurried to broadcast a message to the rest of the castle whilst Lance searched for any sign of where the commander might be, finding that he'd taken great care to remove any traces of character from the room behind him. His gut turned at the thought of this guy having one of the lions and Keith. The team filtered in and as soon as everyone was there the camera panned out to show the commander with Keith on his knees, looking down at his bound wrists.

“Keith!” Shiro yelled and Gryndor grabbed a fistful of Keith’s hair, lifting his head. The red paladin growled in annoyance and pain, struggling futilely. His hair was wet with sweat or maybe they’d poured water on him, either way it was dripping and his skin shone slightly in the low purple-hued lights. His left eye was swollen shut, he had dry blood coming from a cut just beyond his hairline and blood dried under his nose as well as crusted on his chin from a cut on his lip. Lips that Lance had been kissing only a few hours previous. Lips that had stretched into a rare grin that made Lance’s heart flutter.

“Let him go!” Pidge yelled and the Galra commander chuckled darkly.

“For a price, paladin.” He growled. “Bring me the Voltron lions and receive your paladin in return. Until then, we’ll keep him alive… barely. Be warned, I am not a patient man.” Below him, Keith began to laugh, starting quiet but when Gryndor could hear him, he jerked Keith’s head back harshly, causing the red paladin to laugh louder.

“You’re FUCKED Grundle!” He growled at him.

“It’s Gryndor!”

“I don’t fucking care. When I get out of here I’m gonna rip you apart!” 

“He is a feisty one, and a good fighter. You’ll need him if you ever hope to defeat us. Bring me the lions and have your friend back.”

“Don’t bring him shit, I can take care of myself! You think logically, you come up with a plan! Do not worry about- oof!” Keith grunted as he earned a foot to the stomach and doubled over, taking a few deep breaths before he straightened out. “Do not worry about me.” He said before the video feed cut out.

“We have to get him back.” Lance said, startling everyone. “Shiro, you know what being captured by the Galra is like, what kinds of tests they run, how long do you think Keith can survive while we think of a plan?” Lance asked, taking charge of the situation.

“He’s strong, but they’re mean and he's young. They will find his weaknesses and use them against him.” Shiro gulped. “We have a few days, a week tops.”

“Okay, we need to figure out a way to – hear me out – hand over the lions, get Keith back and retrieve them without dying.” Hunk said.

“We cannot hand the lions over to the Galra! That’s absurd!” Allura yelled.

“Well we can’t leave Keith with that psycho!” Pidge gestured to where the projection had been. “He’s already beaten him to a pulp, they took Shiro’s arm and he was completely compliant, God only knows what they’ll do to Keith!”

“We are not giving him the lions. We’ll think of something else but the lions won’t be going anywhere.” The Altean said sternly.

“Well, we need to think of something fast.” Shiro’s face was stern and emotionless. “I don’t know how long he’ll last in their prison.”

…

His head snapped to the side as the fist of the commander connected with his jaw. He tasted blood and spat it at the asshole’s shoes, glaring up at him.

“Fuck you.” He spat again and Gryndor scoffed.

“You’ll talk, half-breed.”

“I won’t. You won’t get anything from me, I promise you.”

“You’ll tell us how to take down the particle barrier!”

“You’ll leave my lion the fuck alone!” That earned him another punch. “You punch like a bitch.” He grinned.

“Your bloody face says otherwise.” The dog-like alien chuckled, walking over to a table to retrieve another torture device.

“Your mother punches harder than you.” Keith scoffed, spitting more blood and shifting in his binds. “And when I get out of here, I’m gonna show you what a real punch feels like.”

“Keep talking, paladin. The more you irritate me the more I’ll ruin you.”

“No thanks, dog breath, I have a boyfriend. He’s gonna shoot you right in the middle of your forehead when he finds me and trust me, he won’t miss. He’s a damn good shot.”

“I’d like to see him try. Now, paladin, how does your feeble, human body hold up against electricity?”

…

“What about holograms?” Lance suggested as they all sat around the table discussing possible plans for Keith’s rescue.

“They’ll have scanners and holograms won’t show up on them.” Pidge shook her head and Lance dropped his head in to his hands, knee bouncing as he wracked his brains for any kind of plan.

“Okay, what about your cloaking?” Hunk piped up and Lance lifted his head.

“I can only cloak for so long so if I were to go in close I’d need to get in and get out fast.”

“So, what if we found an access point, cloaked green, got in close, one of us goes in, gets Keith and gets out again?” Lance suggested.

“If he doesn’t have his helmet how will you get him out? He’ll die.” Shiro shrugged. “And besides, one of us won’t be enough, you need at least two to navigate the ship without getting caught.”

“And how would we get in close without them noticing?” Pidge asked.

“We would need to focus all of their attention on one point… We’d need a distraction.” Lance sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

…

“FUCK!” He yelled, all of his muscles tensing as the prod touched his skin again. 

“Are you regretting your decisions paladin? Feeling like a failure yet?” He kept the prod against Keith’s skin but released the activation button, giving Keith barely a second to breathe before he activated it again.

“Alright! Alright! STOP!” Keith yelled and Gryndor finally stopped prodding Keith’s rib cage with the taser-like stick and smirked victoriously.

“Are you ready to talk yet, paladin?” He asked.

“Yes. Yes, I’ll talk, I can’t.” He sobbed, looking down at his lap, sweat running down the side of his face.

“Then speak, weakling.” He glared, bending at the waist so that his face was level with Keith’s.

“Come… come close… can’t… can’t talk loud.” He whispered and Gryndor took a few steps closer, tilting his head to listen to Keith. “They were headed up your mom’s ass.” He growled and clamped his teeth down on the commander’s ear, causing the man to scream and tug to try and break free and Keith only bit down harder, until his jaw ached and he could feel his mouth fill with copper-tasting liquid and feel the cartilage in the Galran’s ear give. Some guards ran in and pulled the commander away, causing the piece of flesh in Keith’s mouth to rip off. He immediately spat it out and grinned, teeth coated in dark purple blood.

“That feel like a weak-ass half breed to you?! How does that feel commander?!” He yelled, grinning right up until the moment he was hit in the side of his head with the butt of a gun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pushing out as many chapters as I can whilst I have the motivation guys! Here's chapter 9, I hope you enjoy :)

Lance barely made it back to his room before collapsing and sobbing in to his hand, his back sliding down the door as he curled in on himself on the floor. The team hadn’t been able to figure out a solid plan and had only ended up arguing with one another about the safety and possible success of a plan. Shiro had finally told everyone to go and get some rest when Pidge had nearly launched herself over the table at Allura and she would have done if Hunk hadn’t wrapped his arms around her waist and held her back. Hunk had retired to the kitchen, Pidge to the hangar, Shiro to the training room and Coran and Allura to the bridge whilst Lance had briefly gone to Keith’s room to lock his door and then to his own, where he sat on the floor, crying and praying in Spanish.

Just that morning he’d woken up to Keith pressing kisses to his neck, his unruly hair tickling his chin and making him giggle. Now, he was questioning whether what he was going through was real and praying that Keith would wake him from his nightmare with soft kisses and gentle whispers.

Lance didn’t remember falling asleep although he knew when he woke up that he’d cried himself there because his nose was stuffy and his eyes were sore. He couldn’t bring himself to go through his normal beauty routine and kept it to a hasty shower and brushing his teeth before getting back in to his armour and making his way to the dining room and joining his friends.

“Lance… Are you okay?” Hunk asked quietly and Lance nodded, taking a few bites of his breakfast before noticing the full plate and the empty seat in front of him.

“So, does anyone have any more ideas about how to get Keith back?” He asked, setting his spoon down and looking up at the people around the table.

“I was thinking about what we could maybe have breakfast and wake up before we talked about-” Allura frowned as Lance cut her off.

“Every second we aren’t brainstorming is a waste of time and it’s more time that Keith is being tortured by that bastard!” He snapped.

“We’re all just as worried about Keith as you are, Lance but no one can think just yet. Finish breakfast then we’ll talk.” Shiro reassured him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

…

“Wake up, half-breed.” Gryndor dumped a bucket of unnecessarily cold water over Keith’s head to wake him and the red paladin was surprised to find that he wasn’t tied down to the chair anymore but strapped to a table with blinding lights beaming down at him.

“Good morning to you too, Grundle. How’s the ear?” He chuckled and the commander slapped him, sharp across his cheek. “Why the change of scenery, big guy?”

“I’ve decided that you bore me, half-breed. My friends, however, would like to study you. I do hope you enjoy being dissected. I’ll certainly enjoy watching.”

“And here I was starting to like you, G.” Gryndor leaned over Keith, silencing him as he blocked some of the lights above.

“You’ll be wishing for my company when-” Laughter burst from Keith’s throat at the sight of him, a distinct crescent shape missing from one of his ears.

“I’m sorry Grundy, it’s just so funny. Your silhouette looks like a cartoon character with that bite out of your ear.” He growled in annoyance at Keith’s laughter and left the room, ordering the Galran scientists to begin their experiments.

…

With breakfast over Lance waited patiently for everyone to return to the table to discuss the plan to break Keith out of captivity, however, after two hours of barely coming up with anything everyone but Lance and Shiro seemed to grow tired of ‘just sitting around’.

“I’m tired of this! There must be something else we can do while we’re thinking of what to do in this situation!” Coran voiced after a period of silence around the table.

“Well, what else can we do, Coran, if we’re not together then we’re not all thinking about how to get Keith back.” Shiro frowned at the older gentleman. “We can’t just give up.”

“Well, clearly, everyone else wants to.” Lance scoffed.

“Excuse me?” Allura frowned. “Lance, we’re all here, aren’t we?”

“I don’t see anyone besides Shiro and I really making any effort to formulate a plan! I know your main goal here is to defeat Zarkon and you don’t need Keith to do that but I- we do! We are a team, we fly the lions and without Keith OR the Red lion we can’t work to free planets from the Galra!” He was getting worked up. He didn’t want his fellow paladins to know just how much he cared for Keith, he wasn’t sure if the older teen was ready for that just yet and he wasn’t about to expose them without Keith’s go-ahead. “The sooner we have a plan, the sooner we can start helping people again! I refuse to do anything Zarkon related until Keith is home!

“Lance, take it easy.” Hunk tried to calm his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder only for Lance to shrug it off.

“No, you take it easy, Hunk! They could be doing anything to him right now! Like Pidge said, they took Shiro’s arm when he was one hundred percent compliant, Keith is gonna be an asshole to them which means he’ll make them angry, which means they’re gonna do everything they can to break him. If we want any chance of getting the Keith we know back here we have to work fast.” The blue paladin looked around the table at the concerned faces of his friends. “Why does it feel like me and Shiro are the only ones that care about the fact that Keith is gone?!” He was quick to try and cover up his genuine sadness. “Without him or red we cannot form Voltron and without Voltron how the fuck are we supposed to defend the universe?!”

“Lance, even if we get him back, we don’t know how long it will take for him to heal before he can step foot in Red-” 

“Wait.” Lance held his hand up, cutting Allura off mid-sentence, and stood from the table. “Wait, wait, wait, I have something.”

“What are you talking about.”

“They have Red. They have her and they have Keith too. If we get inside the ship using Pidge’s cloaking we can find Keith, make our way to Red, blast our way out of there as fast as we can and as long as the castle is a decent distance away we can wormhole out of there no problem and worry about Gryndor when we’re back at one hundred percent. Allura, you can still track the Lions, right?”

“Yes, but it could take a while, a few days maybe.”

“Then we stall them in the meantime, tell them we’re willing to give up the lions and that it’ll take a few days to get to them, at least then we know they’ll keep Keith alive!”

“And how do you suppose we stall them WHILST we’re rescuing Keith?” Coran asked, seeming genuinely interested in Lance’s plan.

“We have ourselves a little Mexican standoff.” Pidge smirked.

…

Keith had passed out from the pain multiple times. The ‘scientists’ had put him in multiple scanning machines, forced him to drink glowing liquids and performed so many tests that he couldn’t possibly count.

“Do you regret your decisions yet, paladin?” Gryndor asked him as Keith came around, the table turned upright so his body felt like it was falling forward. He wiggled his fingers and toes to make sure they were all still there and blinked his eyes open to look at the commander.

“I will never regret anything.” He slurred slightly.

“You will, half-breed. See, we’ve been formulating a serum. This serum is going to be used to create only the finest warriors to be used in our arena.” He grinned, wolfish and wide. “And we have the perfect test subject. Reed, explain what the serum will do to our guest.” He stepped back and one of the scientists stepped forward with one of the longest needles Keith had ever seen, the large syringe attached to it filled with a fluorescent yellow liquid.

“This will be injected directly in to your spinal column. The serum will attach itself to every single Galra cell in your body and mutate them and feed them in order to make them stronger and change your genetic code to one that more closely resembles that of a pure bred Galra soldier.” They laughed evilly and Keith yelped at the feeling of a smaller needle in his neck. His eyes fluttered closed and even though he couldn’t move he could still hear and feel everything. In his head he screamed when the needle pierced his back. In his head he thrashed and convulsed at the feeling of the serum coursing through his central nervous system. 

The burning expanded until it reached every fingertip, every hair follicle, every pore. The commander grinned as he watched the weak, half-breed quite literally grow right before his eyes. The clothes they had given him became too short, the pants ending mid-shin rather than at his ankles and the shirt becoming dangerously tight against his muscles.

“When we unleash him, the people will forget that their Champion ever existed.” The commander gave Reed a pat on the shoulder before stalking out of the lab and taking large strides to reach the bridge of his ship.

“Commander, we have an incoming communication request.” One of his workers informed him. “It appears to be coming from the Castle of Lions.”

“What are you waiting for? Put them through.” He growled and squared his shoulders as he prepared to speak with the other paladins.


	10. Chapter 10

“Commander Gryndor.” Allura spoke first, her tone strong and sure.

“Are you ready to give me my lions?” Gryndor asked. “I was hoping that you would hold out a while longer. Your paladin is having a great deal of fun with my scientists.” He smirked and Lance’s blood boiled, his hands clenching tightly by his sides.

“We will hand over the lions, but we have conditions.” Shiro spoke up, causing all heads to turn to him. He wasn’t supposed to be the one talking.

“Your conditions being?” Gryndor raised an eyebrow.

“Your fleet as it is now; alone, we come to you, not the other way around, and Keith remains unharmed until the lions are in your possession and he is returned to us.” He stood strong and determined, exactly the opposite of what Lance felt. Lance felt weak and afraid of what they were doing to his boyfriend. He was scared that he would never get to touch Keith again, feel his breath against his neck as they slept, hear him laugh, see him smile… tell him that he lo-

“Your conditions are absurd, paladin.” The commander growled. “I do not accept.”

“Wait, we-”

“Cut them off!” The commander yelled.

“NO!” Lance screamed, but it was too late. The projection faded and the blue paladin shook with anger.

“Lance-” Hunk tried to calm his friend but the tanned teen ignored him, striding over to Shiro and shoving him as hard as he could and surprisingly, the black paladin fell back, looking up at Lance in shock.

“What is wrong with you?! We do not have the upper hand here! They do! They have our friend, your brother and you’re making fucking demands?! You idiot! If they weren’t pissed before, they are now and they will only take it out on Keith!”

“Why do you care all of a sudden?!” Shiro got to his feet, glaring at Lance. “You slept with him once, Lance, it’s not like he’ll give a damn when he gets back.”

“Fuck you, Shiro. Fuck. You.”

“No thanks, I don’t feel like my brothers sloppy seconds tonight.”

“Shiro!” Hunk yelled, glaring at the older male as he stepped between him and Lance. “I know things are tough right now but that is completely unnecessary! No one else needed to know that Keith and Lance slept together and you didn’t need to be so horrible to him! We’re all scared and we all want Keith back but if anything you should be on your hands and knees kissing his damn feet for coming up with a feasible plan when the rest of us have been utterly useless!” He took a deep breath before continuing. “We need to stick together. We need Lance’s plan and we need our leader.”

“Lance, I’m-”

“Don’t, Shiro… Just- just don’t.” Lance turned his back and left the bridge in favour of Keith’s room.

…

Keith’s entire body ached. He felt strange… Stronger but weaker simultaneously and it wasn’t helping that they hadn’t let him move from the chair since they’d sat him in it four hours ago. His clothes felt too tight and his ass was numb and all he wanted was to lay down next to Lance, curled up against the taller teen’s chest.

“Good. You’re awake.” Gryndor smirked upon entry to the room.

“You again? How’s the ear?” He croaked. His voice sounded different to himself. Deeper and with more gravel. Maybe it was dehydration… His head lolled forward, his neck too tired to hold it up any longer and he frowned. He didn’t… he couldn’t feel his hair tickling his cheeks like he usually could. His head snapped up and he found the closest reflective surface (the shiny metal of the door behind Gryndor) to look in. “The fuck did you do to my hair, asshole?!” He growled, fists clenching in anger. His hair was shaved maybe somewhere between a three and a four on the sides and back and on top was about two inches long, slicked back away from his face with sweat and grime. He turned his head and noticed the two strips shaved right to the scalp on the left side of his head where two probes had been placed and judging by the slight sting when he moved he assumed that there were needles under the adhesives.

“If I’d known your hair was so precious to you I’d have shaved it all.”

“I don’t care about it, shithead, my boyfriend does and he’s gonna be pissed when he sees this shit! He liked my hair, damn you!”

“I’ll bet he liked your body the way it was too.”

“You bet. I saw more action in a week than you’ve seen in your life, you ugly, dog-faced, slobber-mouthed, snotty nosed prick!”

“Put him under again. I want to pry open his mind and spit in it.” Gryndor approached the machine connected to Keith’s head and the now short-haired paladin gritted his teeth as yet another needle poked his skin, making his eye flutter shut in a matter of seconds, no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

…

Lance woke to the feeling of soft kisses being laid down his back, smiling in to his pillow.

“Good morning.” Keith smiled against his skin, making lance hum contentedly.

“Morning.” He turned over and opened his eyes, tucking Keith’s hair behind his ear before the older of the two leaned down to kiss him. “Stop, I have morning breath.” He laughed in to the other’s mouth.

“Shh… I don’t care. Lilli is still asleep and it has been three long days since I’ve had my husband.” Keith laced his fingers with Lance’s, kissing down his neck determinedly.

The blue paladin turned his head to allow Keith the access he needed to leave the marks he wanted and Lance opened his eyes, jaw slackening as Keith’s lips reached his collarbone and nibbled gently. The sun glinted off of the gold band wrapped around Keith’s finger and upon looking further Lance smiled softly at the sight of the calm waves of Veradero beach rolling in and smoothing the sand beneath them.

“Daddy! Papa!” His smile turned in to a full blown grin as Keith sighed, resting his forehead against Lance’s shoulder at the sound of their cheerful toddler.

“Duty calls, daddy.” Lance said in a sultry tone, making Keith groan exaggeratedly. 

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” He sighed and climbed out of the bed, grabbing a pair of Lance’s sweatpants from the laundry pile.

“Daddy!”

“I’m coming, sweetpea.” Keith called back. “I’m gonna put her back to sleep and we can finish what we started.” Keith bent at the waist and pecked Lance’s lips a few times.

“I’ll be waiting.” He turned on to his side to watch Keith walk out of the room. “Keith? Keith NO!” Beyond the door was nothing but black nothingness and Keith stepped one foot off the edge, followed by the other, falling in slow motion as Lance sat too horrified to stop him.

…

Lance was crying and screaming and sobbing when he woke from the dream, burying his face in Keith’s pillow so that he didn’t alert the rest of the castle. With each shuddering breath he saw Keith take that step in to the abyss and he could do nothing to stop it. He didn’t hear the door slide open, nor did he feel Hunk sit on the bed next to him. He did, however, feel the enormous bear hug that he enveloped him in, shushing and crying with him.

“We’ll get him back buddy, I promise. Allura’s been working on finding the red lion’s location, she should have it in a day tops. We’ll get him back, Lance.”

“W-we have to, Hunk, I can’t- I can’t b-breathe.” He sobbed in to his friend’s pyjama shirt for God knows how long before he could think straight. He sniffled quietly, tears coming slower now. “I told him… About Trent.” He whispered, voice nasally and grainy from crying.

“That’s good.”

“Hunk, he- he was so sweet to me. He kissed me all over and made love to me and he was so-so patient with me, I can’t lose him, not when I just found him. He treats me right, Hunk.”

“We’ll get him back, buddy. I can feel it in my bones.”

“Thank you, Hunk. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Starve.”

Lance chuckled softly and returned the hug his best friend was giving him.

…

By mid-cycle the next day Allura had located the red lion.

“I’m going. I’m a good shot, I can cover the other person while they take care of Keith. We have no idea what state he’ll be in when we get to him.” Lance said sternly as he put his helmet on, looking at the rest of the team.

“I should go too. With my hand I can work their tech, pidge can connect to it from outside and open any doors or cells for us.” Shiro piped up and Lance tensed.

“He’s right.” He said reluctantly. “Shiro and I will go, Pidge, you’re driving.”

“I’ll need to hack their systems and lower a single particle of their shields for a split second to get in and get out. I’ll be cloaked from their scanners and you guys are too small to be picked up by any of them and if you are, they’ll assume you’re passing debris.” She explained.

“Great. Princess, get us to that fleet.” Shiro nodded and they parted ways, Hunk, Allura and Coran heading for the bridge whilst Pidge, Shiro and Lance headed for the hangar for the green lion. Lance placed a hand on Shiro’s arm, stopping them both whilst Pidge walked ahead.

“This plan has to work, Shiro. And for it to work we need to set our differences aside.” He extended his hand and sighed. “So, even though I’m still pissed at you for what you said… no hard feelings.”

Shiro hesitated before shaking Lance’s hand firmly.

“No hard feelings, Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean... I'm not gonna apologise for it... There's nothing wrong with it... I HAVE A THING FOR UNDERCUTS, OKAY IM SORRY


	11. Chapter 11

The crowd roared as Keith was pushed in to the arena, immediately feeling small and insignificant due to the amount of Galra that were screaming down at him and throwing things. The place was huge, around the size of two football fields, with high ceilings and multiple platforms at different levels to use during battle, whether for cover or for a higher vantage point. They wanted him to lose, but he couldn’t. Keith had to prove them wrong. He needed to see his friends again. He needed to see Lance again. He needed to see Earth again. And to do that he needed to stay alive.

His first opponent was another prisoner, he was tall and robust with three eyes and a pig-like nose. Keith charged at him and dodged the sword he swung, jumping and scrabbling up one of the platforms to get on top of it. The other prisoner swung his sword, just missing Keith’s foot and getting it stuck in the support for the platform Keith stood on. Without wasting a second Keith flipped over the alien’s head, landing behind him and wrapped one arm around his neck, holding it tightly in place with his other arm. His opponent was sturdy and managed to turn Keith around, slamming his back against the podium he had flipped off of. Keith grunted and tightened his arm around his neck. 

The guy bent forward, intending to flip Keith over his back but the paladin wrapped his legs around the male, catching one of his arms. The alien fell to his knee and Keith yelled as he squeezed as tight as he could and the alien sputtered, screaming as he clawed at Keith’s arm. Finally, having weakened the alien enough, Keith moved one hand to the alien’s chin and the other to the back of his head and twisted, hard and fast. He heard the sickening ‘crunch’ of the bones in his neck breaking and he collapsed forward with him, panting hard and trying to hold in the bile that was threatening to rise in his throat.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

…

They exited the wormhole and immediately the commander sent a call out to them. Allura, Coran and Hunk would be stalling him with holograms of Lance, Shiro and Pidge beside her to make Gryndor believe that they were still on the ship. The three paladins boarded the green lion and Pidge activated the cloaking before exiting the hangar. She flew as fast as she could, having a limited amount of time on her cloaking, and pressed a few buttons to deactivate one section of the shield to get inside. Shiro and Lance launched from the lion and Pidge turned it around and exited, just making it back in to the castle before her cloaking time ran out.

“Let’s go get him back.” Shiro nodded to Lance and used his arm to make a door for them.

…

His third opponent was bigger but Keith had been allowed a weapon this time. He was a cyclops-looking creature about ten feet tall and incredibly muscular but he was slow and Keith, like his lion, was fast and agile. For every one step the cyclops took, Keith took three and each swing of his club Keith dodged with ease. He ran to the shortest podium, climbed up and ran, jumping from one to the next to gain higher ground. The sword they’d given him wasn’t very sharp but it was sharp enough.

“COME ON YOU UGLY, ONE EYED FUCK!” He taunted the creature from opposite him and it ran, the ground shaking with his every step. He crouched in preparation and as soon as the creature was in range he jumped, gritting his teeth as his sword went straight through his eye, holding on for dear life as it fell backwards, taking Keith with it. The chest of the monster broke his fall and he used the sword to help him stand, pulling it from the cyclops’ eye.

…

“Alright, we’re in.” Lance whispered as he and Shiro dropped down in to the hallway from the ventilation system.

“There will be two guards every corridor.” Pidge informed them. “They walk the entire hall, one guard watching each direction.”

“Shiro, you take the one closest to us and I’ll take out the one at the other end of the hall.” Lance whispered and they approached their first obstacle.

…

Keith’s fifth opponent was female and by far the most challenging. She was just as agile as keith but just slightly slower and Keith was much smarter. She exerted all of her energy very quickly, swinging her staff at him in powerful bursts that Keith dodged to the best of his ability. She landed a few, definitely breaking one of his ribs and badly bruising his left arm and his right thigh. He managed to catch one of her swings and used his new height to his advantage, hooking the rod under his arm and jerking it upwards, ripping it from her hands and catching her under the chin with it.

She stumbled backwards and Keith jabbed the end of the staff in to her chest, knocking her on to her back. He straddled her chest and pushed the bar down over her throat, cutting off her air supply as she struggled and choked until her last breath.

…

“Okay, the cells should be either side of you. I don’t know which one they’ll be keeping Keith in so that’s up to you. But, be warned, there’s supposed to be space for 600 inmates on board.” Pidge told them. “Good luck.”

“Thanks Pidge.” They cut off the comms and moved forward, checking each cell for his favourite mullet.

“Come on, come on, come on.” He muttered as they reached the half way point. “He has to be here, he-”

“Lance.” He turned to Shiro, who was scanning the other side of the hallway of cells and his heart jumped in to his throat at the sight of Keith sat on the floor, hair covering his face as he leaned back against the wall.

“Pidge, we found him. Shiro’s hand is on the control panel now, get the cell open.”

…

Keith’s last opponent for the day had an incredibly sharp sword but it was far too heavy for his small frame so swinging it took longer than it should have and Keith used that to his advantage. He was, however, exhausted and had sustained a few injuries so he was distracted by pain and fatigue.

He tried to dodge one of the guys swings and grunted as the sword grazed his face, cutting his cheek and sending adrenaline coursing through him. He stepped on the sword and used the higher footing to launch himself up and swing his leg around to kick his opponent in the side of his head. Keith landed in a roll and picked up the sword that the guy had dropped, stabbing him through his middle and pushing him to lay back as he blue blood dripped from his mouth.

…

“Keith!” Lance knelt in front of him and moved to grab his arms, only for them to pass right through him. “W-what-”

“Do you really believe that we didn’t know you were on board our ship?” Gryndor spoke from outside the cell as he locked Lance and Shiro inside it. “You do not deserve Voltron! You pathetic, weak, pathetic excuses for paladins!”

“Where is he? Where is Keith?!” Lance ran forward, only to get shocked by the bars and launched back in to Shiro, who caught him with ease, keeping him upright as the commander laughed and walked away from them. He shrugged Shiro off of him and knelt in front of the hologram once again, releasing a shuddering breath. The picture flickered and disappeared and Lance gulped back the lump in his throat, standing slowly.

“Comms aren’t working.” Shiro frowned as Lance paced the cell.

“I can’t believe this is happening, where the hell are they keeping him? This plan was supposed to work, dammit!” He kicked the wall of the cell that the hologram of Keith had been.

“Lance, sometimes these things just don’t work how we think they will… We’ll figure something out, we just need to relax for a second.”

“Relax?! We still don’t have Keith, I can’t relax, Shiro!”

“Well you have to! There is nothing else that we can do in this situation! So just stop pacing, sit down and breathe. Lance, just breathe.” Shiro pushed lance to sit on the ‘bed’ in the room and sat next to him, sighing. “We’ll figure something out.”

…

Keith was done. He’d been allowed a mere five minutes in a healing pod to make sure that he didn’t die but he still ached all over and he felt like he would sleep for hours once he got back to his cell. He didn’t look up from his feet as he was pushed in to the room, sighing heavily.

“Keith?” He looked up in shock at the sound of Shiro’s voice and he loved Shiro, he really did but his eyes were only focused on one thing, on one person kneeling in the corner with his hands clasped in front of him, muttering quietly in prayer, in his own world.

“Lance.” He whispered, barely able to speak any louder until the shock wore off slightly. “Lance!” His knees hit the ground hard beside his boyfriend and he turned Lance to him, hugging him tightly.

“Keith? Keith, oh my God, Oh my God!” He sobbed in to the red paladin’s neck, hugging him just as tightly. He pulled back cupping his cheeks as he looked him over. “What did they do to you? Oh my God, your hair, your-your face, Keith, what did they do?”

“It doesn’t matter, Lance, it doesn’t matter what they did, you’re here, I’m here.” He hugged him tightly, pressing their lips together. “Lance, I love you. I love you so much.”

“Fuck you, I wanted to say it first.” The blue paladin sniffled and they both laughed tearfully. “I love you.” They stood slowly and Lance’s eyes widened.

“You- you’re taller than me.” He frowned.

“They uh… they injected me with something that enhances the Galra genes in me and I guess it made me just… bigger.” He scratched the back of his head and Lance’s frown deepened.

“How long do you think it’ll take for your hair to grow back?” He asked.

“I- I don’t know, you don’t like it?” He asked, self consciously running his fingers through his hair.

“I like it.” He kissed Keith gently, locking their lips together. When the kiss broke, Keith took Lance’s hand and turned to Shiro, who didn’t look shocked at all.

“I figured there was a reason you guys were getting along and… looking at each other so much.” He smiled softly and brought Keith in to a hug. “Well, we found him. Now, we just have to figure out how to get him out of here.” he said as he looked at Lance over his Keith's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could say that things are looking up from here...


	12. Quick Note: Important!!!

Hi Everyone!

Please, please, please don’t hate me, I know I’ve already taken a long hiatus from this story before but that time has come again I’m afraid:( I love this story so much, I’m so proud of myself for coming this far with it and I love getting the feedback from you guys that you give, it truly warms me to my core.

A lot has happened irl recently that has made me lose my motivation with this a little bit. I know exactly what I want to do with this story, exactly where it’s going and where it will end up so I promise you THIS IS NOT THE END! I will be back and I will finish this story but it just might not be very soon.

I have another idea that I’d like to work on and I’m planning that out at the minute, it’s another Klance fic but an AU that I don’t think I’ve seen before so stay tuned because hopefully that will be out soon.

So, yes, I’ll be taking a break from this story but not from writing entirely and I will be returning to finish this story, so subscribe and bookmark it so you’ll know when I’ll be posting again.

Thank you to everyone that has commented and left Kudos on this story so far. It’ll be back soon xx


	13. Another Author’s Note!

Hi everyone!

It’s been a while but I thought I’d let you all know that I am currently working on the next chapter of this fic! It’s taking a while because life is a little busy at the minute but we’re getting there. I actually had the chapter written out a few weeks ago and my phone deleted the whole thing before I could post it so I do apologise that it’s taking so long. In the meantime, I’ve just posted the first chapter for another story that I think you all might enjoy. It will have some of the smut you all enjoy so much as well as some fluffy and angsty goodness. I wrote it at like 4am so I’m considering rewriting the first chapter but let me know what you think?

Anyways, just a little update to let you know that the next chapter is coming soon!!!

Thanks so much for sticking with this story even though it’s author is a steaming pile of shit at being consistent :)


	14. Another Authors Note Sorryyyy

Hey all! Whilst I'm on my hiatus from this story I've started writing another that some of you may enjoy. I'll leave a snippet of it in this update and if you'd like to read it you can find the first chapter (or more, depending on when you're reading this) on my profile :)

Making History:

**Lance McClain makes SHOCKING last minute switch to Altea F1 Team!**

_Lance McClain, who placed 3rd in the Championships in 2018 has made a shocking last minute switch to team Altea after World Champion Takashi Shirogane suffered a horrific accident during training. With Shirogane out indefinitely, McClain has been signed on for an unknown amount of time._

_Sources close to McClain have informed us that ‘he has always wanted to be a part of Altea’s team, so thinking that he would never get the offer, the Garrison allowed Lance to put a clause in his contract that stated if he ever got an offer from Altea he could switch immediately’. McClain has placed third behind Takashi Shirogane and his team partner and cousin Keith Kogane for two years in a row and is reportedly ‘over the moon that he has the chance to show what talent he really has as a driver’._

_After the test drives last Saturday it seems that McClain is thriving, despite the sudden change in car as he is currently placed in first for fastest lap time with one minute and 16.221 seconds, followed closely - 0.003 seconds closely - by his teammate Keith Kogane who clocked in at one minute and 16.224 second-_ '

“You really need to stop reading those articles.” Shiro closed the lid on Keith’s laptop with his good hand as he walked past the table, taking a seat opposite his cousin and setting his coffee mug down with a soft thud. “What’s got you so obsessed with them anyway?” He raised an eyebrow and Keith sighed, slouching slightly in his chair.

“I just can’t believe that he doesn’t remember me!”

“This again? Seriously?” Shiro shook his head with a half amused, half astounded smile etched in to his features.

“Shiro, we were practically neck and neck before we started competing in F1 and we even met a few times at some after parties.”

“Keith, even I barely remember those parties and I’m ‘the responsible one’. I wouldn’t expect Lance to.”

“I’ve beat him two years in a row and he still doesn’t remember me!”

“He didn’t say that he didn’t know who you are, just that he doesn’t remember knowing you.” Shiro shrugged, picking up his coffee and taking a long sip.

“You know what I mean, Shiro. Besides, how can he not remember that I literally pulled him out of that wreck when we were both racing in F2? I cradled him in my arms while we waited for the paramedics to show up!”

“Keith, Lance had a serious concussion after that wreck, of course he doesn’t remember! You pulled him out, you know first hand how much of a wreck he was in and of himself.” Shiro laughed at his cousin’s idiocy and sipped his coffee, setting it down once again and licking his lips. “Look, just because he doesn’t remember you from his past, doesn’t mean you guys can’t get along now. We have our first group training session today so maybe try to be nice to him? He’s a good guy and he works really hard. I think if you set the past aside you’ll find that.”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever."

“Finish your breakfast and stop reading articles about Lance. You’re seeing him in like an hour, so ask him stuff then. You know tabloids lie.”

“Yes, dad.” Keith rolls his eyes, earning himself a flick on the ear as Shiro walked past to refill his mug.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are greatly appreciated too. Let me know if you have any constructive criticism or any prompts or requests for one-shots.


End file.
